


Закон Мерфи

by ErnstWolff



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, Action/Adventure, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 03:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1412959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErnstWolff/pseuds/ErnstWolff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Плохо, когда твой лучший друг заводит нового друга, который тебя во всем раздражает. Еще хуже, когда с этим человеком приходится отправиться на поиски этого самого лучшего друга.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Закон Мерфи

**Author's Note:**

> Закон Мерфи (англ. Murphy's law) — шутливый философский принцип, который формулируется следующим образом: если есть вероятность того, что какая-нибудь неприятность может случиться, то она обязательно произойдёт.

**1**

День не задался с самого утра, когда Дженсен, благополучно проигнорировав веселую мелодию на звонке будильника, проспал на тридцать минут дольше положенного. Бритье в спешке закончилось позорным порезом на щеке, как у мальчишки, у которого едва-едва начал появляться пух на лице, и из дурацкой царапины еще долго текла кровь. Костюм нашелся на удивление быстро, и Дженсен оделся за то время, пока остывал кофе. Но когда он взял кружку в руки и торопливо пошел с ней в гостиную, чтобы подхватить папку с бумагами, под ноги прыгнула невесть как оказавшаяся на полу диванная подушка, и добрая часть кофе оказалась на свежей выглаженной рубашке.

Рассматривая уродливое пятно в зеркало, Дженсен мрачно допил остатки кофе и, почесав щеку, случайно сковырнул корочку запекшейся крови. По коже незамедлительно скатилась красная капля, и Дженсен торопливо её размазал. Не хватало еще, чтобы на воротнике была кровь, словно у какого-нибудь серийного убийцы, прикидывающегося невинной овечкой. Еще раз критически взглянув на рубашку, Дженсен завязал галстук и надел пиджак, решив, что лучше сегодня походить в полном одеянии, нежели надеть нестиранное.

Одним словом, когда Дженсен сел в свой Ленд Крузер, он был более чем уверен, что в этом мире все против него: будильник, бритва, кофе, последняя чистая рубашка. Хорошо хоть машина на ходу, а то, учитывая тенденцию этого утра, она могла не завестись. Отъехав от дома на сотню метров, Дженсен неожиданно понял, что забыл папку с бумагами.

 – Черт побери! – он ударил по рулю и, торопливо развернувшись, покатил обратно.

Шеппард его убьет. Совершенно точно убьет. А труп спрячет где-нибудь под офисом, и найдут кости Дженсена Росса Эклза только после сноса этого небоскреба с зеркальными окнами. Шеппард лишь внешне похож на плюшевого мишку. Хотя в неформальной обстановке он сам тоже кажется нормальным, а вот на работе становится безжалостным и жестоким монстром, которого следует опасаться.

На подъезде к офису на приборной панели замигал значок: бензин заканчивался. Закатив глаза, Дженсен подумал, что уже даже не расстроится, если машина заглохнет где-нибудь за пару кварталов до работы. Но хотя бы здесь ему повезло: он уверенно вкатил на парковку, решив подъехать поближе к входу, и, паркуясь задом, услышал негромкий звук удара.

Бордюр? Но тут нет бордюра. До велосипедной парковки далеко. До…

До парковки то далеко, а вот до самого велосипеда – очень даже близко. Хлопнув дверью, Дженсен поставил автомобиль на сигнализацию и, обойдя его, уставился на содеянное. Чей-то велосипед надежно впечатался в парковку стараниями Дженсена, рама и заднее колесо были погнуты. Что самое интересное, догадаться о том, кто владелец этого двухколесного средства передвижения, несложно: только один чудак приезжал на работу не на машине.

Дженсен тяжело вздохнул и, плюнув на все, пошел в офис. Все равно он уже опоздал, все равно его отношения с Мишей Коллинзом настолько плохи, что убитый велосипед их не испортит, все равно он не станет отгонять машину и делать вид, что непричастен к случившемуся. С Коллинза станется попросить у охранников промотать видеозаписи с камер наблюдения, и рано или поздно он все равно придет к Дженсену с претензиями. А значит, не стоит все усложнять: достаточно просто сунуть ему денег – и пусть идет на все четыре стороны. Ведь все равно он зарабатывает гораздо меньше Дженсена, и вряд ли заартачится.

Поднимаясь в лифте на восемнадцатый этаж, Дженсен все больше и больше злился. Как будто мало происшествий за одно утро! Теперь еще нужно будет контактировать с Коллинзом. Может, попросить кого-нибудь из девчонок передать ему деньги? Дженсен готов даже черкнуть где-нибудь на записочке извинения. Конечно, большего, чем просто «извини», Коллинз не дождется, но и этому пусть радуется.

Коллинз раздражал абсолютно всем. Когда он пришел на эту работу год назад, Дженсен не сразу разглядел в нем потенциального мудака. Он поначалу даже приветливо улыбался при случайных встречах. Пока не осознал, что его бесит внешний вид этого парня. В офисе, где все ходят в деловых костюмах и выглядят прилично, Коллинз расхаживал в рваных джинсах, ярких майках с придурочными рисунками и кедах, а в июле даже неделю проходил в шлепках на босу ногу. Дженсен сжимал челюсти и незаметно двигал пальцами на вспотевших ногах в кожаных ботинках, с одной стороны – завидуя, с другой – злясь. Коллинз обычно приходил в офис непричесанным, волосы торчали во все стороны, сидел на своем стуле, скрестив ноги и едва ли не завязавшись в морской узел.

Но самое главное, что ненавидел Дженсен в коллеге, – Коллинз подружился с Джаредом. Черт побери, Падалеки действительно считал его своим другом и в первые месяцы даже вытаскивал их вдвоем в бар, думая, что они подружатся! Какое там… Коллинз как будто специально все портил. Он дважды уронил свой мохито Дженсену на брюки. Один раз он облил его пивом. Был еще случай, когда Дженсен поставил условие: или Миша не пьет, или они никуда не идут. И в этот долбанный раз Коллинз действительно не пил и вел себя прилично, Дженсен даже подумал, что, может быть, он ошибается насчет этого парня, но… Но потом Коллинз взялся развозить их по домам. Он отвез Джареда и, о чем-то болтая, покатил дальше. Дженсен уже прилично набрался, и то, что он находится не возле своего дома, понял только спустя час. Миша ухитрился привезти его к себе, а потом еще десять минут ныл, уговаривая остаться, потому что ему, видите ли, не хочется снова катить через полгорода, чтобы только забросить Дженсена домой! В тот день Дженсен испытал почти непреодолимое желание съездить Коллинзу по морде, и он не стал отказывать себе в этом. Домой он добирался на такси, прижимая платок к расквашенному в ответ носу.

Поэтому причин ненавидеть Коллинза было предостаточно.

Джаред пытался убедить его, что Коллинз просто другой, непохожий на них, но хороший. Однако у Дженсен не было причин проникаться этими речами: все верно, Коллинз был другим, и именно поэтому им не суждено было подружиться. Слишком разные. Этот Коллинз – не его полета птица. Да что там полет… он вообще дизайнер! Дженсен, как любой человек, умеющий считать без калькулятора и знающий таблицу квадратов чисел до двенадцати, относился к дизайнерам и прочим художникам свысока. И уж тем более не собирался заводить с ними дружбу. Поэтому пусть Падалеки сколько угодно играется со своим новым другом, вот только и он рано или поздно поймет, что Коллинз – не тот, кого можно будет пригласить на семейный обед спустя десяток лет.

Про то, что он и сам не слишком семейный человек, Дженсен предпочитал не думать. Отучить Падалеки ржать над ориентацией удалось далеко не сразу и не без потерь, пусть даже Джаред издевался и не со зла, но нервных клеток в тех боях пришлось потерять немало. Ладно хоть с другими не пришлось объясняться.

К полудню Дженсена вызвал к себе на ковер Шеппард, и он, подхватив папки с расчетами, двинулся к нему. Проходя по коридору, он привычно со всеми здоровался и улыбался. Дженсен удивился тому, что, учитывая все происшествия сегодняшнего дня, ему еще не попался на пути пышущий злобой Коллинз. Интересно, он сильно будет орать, когда увидит, что его велосипед не подлежит восстановлению? Ну, если и будет, то точно не громче Шеппарда. Хотянечего тут возмущаться: все нормальные люди ездят на машинах, и если бы Коллинз припарковал возле входа свою тачку, то Дженсен точно бы в неё не въехал.

Секретарша возле кабинета Шеппарда приветливо улыбнулась ему, и Дженсен кивнул ей, пытаясь вспомнить, кто сидел на этом месте в прошлый раз. Секретари Марка менялись едва ли не каждый месяц, и Дженсен даже не представлял почему. Он бы еще понял, если бы все они были как на подбор молодыми девчонками с внешностью фотомоделей, но Шеппард брал людей вне зависимости от внешности и пола. Нет, все-таки в прошлый раз здесь был парень…

Дверь кабинета открылась, и из неё выскользнул Коллинз. Заметив Дженсена, ожидающего на диванчике, пока его примут, он чуть напрягся, но сразу же навесил на лицо широкий оскал. Дженсен закатил глаза от этой вечной напускной приветливости, и Коллинз, издав что-то, больше похожее на смешок, ретировался.

 – Эклз!

Спохватившись, что Шеппард его уже ждет, Дженсен зашел в его кабинет. Марк, как и всегда, в идеально отглаженном костюме, стоял возле шкафа, перебирая какие-то папки, и Дженсен почувствовал невольный укол совести – он сам-то под пиджаком скрывает грязную рубашку…

 – Занеси это Падалеки, – Шеппард не глядя протянул Дженсену папку. Поняв через пару секунд, что Дженсен еще не взял её в руки, он обернулся.

 – Но я не курьер, – Дженсен все же неохотно подхватил документы.

 – И что? – Шеппард посмотрел на него, как на ребенка. – Мне нужно, чтобы ты сейчас поехал к Джареду и занес ему сводку по продажам.

 – Но…

 – Дженсен, ты у нас кто?

 – Руководитель отдела продаж, – мрачно отозвался Дженсен, думая о том, что зря потратил время, собирая отчеты перед тем, как прийти к Шеппарду. Впрочем, он все равно был занят с Коллинзом, ему не пришлось ждать…

 – Вот и займись сводкой продаж.

 – Но ведь у Джареда отпуск, – попытался сопротивляться Дженсен. Падалеки уже вторую неделю счастливо отдыхает, если только подготовку к свадьбе можно назвать отдыхом…

 – Ты действительно думаешь, что я не в курсе? – Марк поднял брови и, еще пару секунд погипнотизировав Дженсена взглядом, направился к столу.

Дженсен понял, что аудиенция окончена и, подавив тяжелый вздох, покинул кабинет Марка. Вот тебе и руководитель. В голову закралась мысль спихнуть ответственное поручение на кого-нибудь из подчиненных, но Дженсен тут же отмел её, решив, что лучше действительно съездит сам. Во-первых, прокатиться до Джареда всяко интереснее, чем сидеть в душном офисе, а во-вторых, можно будет еще раз попробовать узнать, что у него со свадьбой. Падалеки неожиданно проявил скрытность: вместо того, чтобы, как всегда, разболтать знакомым и незнакомым о том, где он празднует, когда и с каким размахом, он только пожимал плечами, говоря, что они с Жен ничего не решили. С другой стороны, Дженсен думал, что Джаред, возможно, и вправду еще ничего не решил: у него, должно быть, тысячи идей о том, как пожениться, и он не может выбрать ничего конкретного.

Размышляя об этом, Дженсен взял ключи от машины и вскоре оказался на первом этаже. Толкнув дверь, он едва не споткнулся от неожиданности: перед его взором предстал Коллинз, мрачно разглядывающий свой велосипед. Дженсен испытал желание вернуться обратно в офис, лишь бы не говорить сейчас с этим парнем. Но Коллинз, услышав звук открывающейся двери, обернулся и уставился на Дженсена.

 – Это прозвучит как обвинение пятиклассника, но ты сломал мой велосипед.

 – Я случайно, – нехотя буркнул Дженсен. – Сколько с меня?

Он все же приблизился к Коллинзу и, машинально скрестив руки на груди, тоже опустил взгляд. Но, поняв, что он невольно отзеркалил позу Миши, Дженсен мгновенно переменил её.

 – Как-нибудь сочтемся, – бросил Миша и завертел головой. Дженсен заметил, что в руках Коллинз сжимает до побелевших костяшек пухлую папку, и понял, что ему, похоже,  впервые удалось довести Коллинза до невменяемого состояния.

 – Ну, давай я тебя до дома подброшу, – с сомнением предложил Дженсен. Он не горел желанием проводить с Коллинзом наедине даже одну минуту, но все же почувствовал себя виноватым. Попытавшись представить себя на его месте, Дженсен понял, что, должно быть, Мише обидно.

 – Мне не домой, – Миша посмотрел на него. – Мне надо сначала заскочить к Джареду.

Дженсен прищурился.

 – Какое совпадение. Шеппард решил завалить его работой из всех отделов? – Дженсен помахал своей папкой. – Садись, – он снял машину с сигнализации, – подкину.

Миша молча принялся откреплять велосипед от металлической конструкции. Рама синяя, как озлобленные глазищи Коллинза, – про себя заметил Дженсен.

 – Открой багажник.

 – Какой от него теперь толк? Да и не поместится он… – Дженсен сделал попытку сопротивления, помня о том, что у велосипеда грязные колеса, но его настигло поражение.

 – В твой танк и не поместится? – фыркнул Миша. – Открывай.

Дженсен, вздохнув, забрался в машину и дождался, пока Коллинз уберет свой велосипед и, сев рядом, пристегнется.

Дорога до Джареда пришла в молчании. Дженсен не любил включать в машине радио: ему не нравились фальшиво-бодрые голоса радиоведущих, так некстати прерывающих песни. А включать диск или запускать музыку с флэшки… только не при Коллинзе. Все-таки любимая музыка – это личное, и слушать её в компании сомнительных личностей Дженсен не собирался.

Спустя двадцать минут он затормозил возле дома Джареда. К удивлению Дженсена, по ухоженной лужайке не бегали собаки, встречая их радостным лаем, да и вообще было подозрительно тихо. Но если подумать, это и неудивительно: наверняка Джаред сейчас отдыхает с Женевьев, перекинув свою псарню на родителей. Дженсен заглушил мотор, а Миша, не дожидаясь его, уже выскользнул из машины и направился к двери.

Дженсен прищурился и, торопливо отстегнувшись и подхватив папку, быстрым шагом пошел вслед за ним. Смахнув со лба пот, он проклял долбаную жару и, добравшись до двери, прислонился плечом к косяку. Коллинз уже во второй раз жал на звонок, но никто не спешил им открывать, не было слышно ни топота Джареда, ни легких шагов Жен.

Решив лишний раз продемонстрировать, кто тут лучший друг Падалеки, Дженсен подвинул Мишу и забарабанил дверь, во всю глотку закричав:

 – Джей! Открывай давай! Это я!

Только единственное, чего Дженсен добился благодаря своим действиям, – это довольно-таки сложный взгляд Коллинза, в котором он мог разглядеть и укор, и снисхождение, и промелькнувшую на лице мысль «Боже, какой идиот». А потом случилось кое-что еще хуже: Миша повернулся, скользнул ладонью в горшок с фиалками на окне и… вытащил ключ.

Дженсен возмущенно вытаращился на него: ему казалось, что Джаред таких подробностей о своих привычках кому попало не сообщает. Возможно, оправдал он себя, именно это возмущение и толкнуло его на то, чтобы заговорить:

 – Вообще-то я его друг с детства. А ты вообще… без году неделя.

 – Ты прав, ровно год, – меланхолично ответил Коллинз, вставляя ключ в замок.

 – Я его старый и проверенный друг. Он всегда обращается ко мне, если что-то случилось.

 – А я его новый друг. И ко мне он обращается, когда хочет отдохнуть, потому что, – Миша вытащил ключ после щелчка и взглянул на Дженсена, – я ему еще не надоел.

Дженсен задохнулся от злости и хотел ответить что-то грубое, но Коллинз распахнул дверь и, сделав шаг вперед, неуверенно позвал:

 – Джаред?

Дженсен, подтолкнув его вперед, замер на пороге. В общем-то… не так он себе представлял гнездышко жениха с невестой. И даже если Джаред отчего-то решил не жить с Женевьев в своем доме, а переместиться к ней, то все равно на его привычный беспорядок это мало походило. Да, Джаред разбрасывал по дому вещи, одежда обычно лежала аккуратной кучкой на полу вместо того, чтобы быть кинутой в стиральную машинку, но…

Но обычно (Дженсен мог точно заявить это на правах друга детства) у Джареда обои не свисали неаккуратно оторванными кусками со стен. Обычно у него не было выбито несколько паркетных досок, словно под ними что-то искали. Обычно не было сломанной мебели, и поролон – или как называется эта набивка? – не валялся по всей комнате. Ноги сами понесли Дженсена вперед, он уже не обращал внимания на Коллинза. Разбитое зеркало в ванной, куча пустых пузырьков из-под шампуней и гелей, занавеска содрана. На кухне пахнет протухшей едой и не вынесенным вовремя мусором, по полу рассыпана крупа. В спальне все так же перерыто… Дженсен в смятении вернулся в гостиную. Все разрушено.

 – Его ограбили?.. – тихо предположил он. Коллинз стоял, скрестив руки, и оглядывал все вокруг, не двигаясь с места.

 – Сомневаюсь. Зачем грабителям сдирать обои и искать что-то под плиткой? – чуть нервно ответил он. – И ты зря здесь натоптал… Я надеюсь, ты хотя бы ничего не трогал?

Дженсен попытался вспомнить. Он потрогал практически все. Потеребил обои, провел ладонью по вспоротому дивану, заглянул в почти пустой холодильник… Боже, он действительно почти что везде оставил свои отпечатки. И кто еще мог такое устроить? Только человек, знающий, как пробраться в квартиру, не взломав дверь. Старый и, казалось бы, верный друг.

 – Эклз!

Резкий голос выдернул его из раздумий.

 – Я потрогал все, – честно ответил Дженсен. Он вытащил мобильный, набрал номер Джареда и, поморщившись, сбросил вызов. – Абонент недоступен.

 – Я в последний раз неделю назад с ним говорил… – протянул Миша.

 – И я, – обреченно произнес Дженсен. – Мы должны позвонить в полицию.

 – Наверно, – Миша почесал шею. Он все так же оглядывался и, что-то заметив, уверенно пошел вперед. Дженсен побрел за ним. Оказывается, Коллинза заинтересовал телефон. Ткнув на кнопочку, он тут же протер её краем футболки. Из динамика зазвучал радостный голос Жен:

 – Привет, жених! Ты зря волновался, твоим собакам очень нравится мой дом. Я немного скучаю и уже думаю, что наш уговор не такой уж и интересный. Ожидание – это круто, конечно, но мне уже хочется тебя увидеть. Ладно, я не буду ничего требовать, а просто отдохну от тебя и порадуюсь. Наконец-то рядом со мной не живет постоянно голодное чудовище.

Запись прервалась.

 – О чем она? – непонимающе спросил Дженсен.

 – Они решили до свадьбы пожить отдельно, – пожал плечами Миша. – Типа так накопится ожидание, и встреча под алтарем будет особенно желанной.

 – Значит, Жен об этом всем ничего не знает… – Дженсен обвел взглядом комнату.

 – Здесь еще одно сообщение, – Коллинз снова нажал на кнопку и точно так же её протер.

Они услышали сначала треск, а потом мужской голос, явно измененный при помощи какого-то устройства.

 – Кортез, твой муж у меня. Ты знаешь, что искать. Даю тебе неделю. Если до этого времени ты не вернешь мне мою игрушку, то Падалеки не поздоровится. Он уже однажды наебал меня, поэтому я забрал его поближе к себе. Я перерыл у него все, но, похоже, он оказался умнее, чем я думал, – послышался снова шорох, а потом заговорил сбивающимся и нервным голосом Джаред: – Жен, я в порядке, все хорошо, просто отдай ему то, что он просит. Начни искать у меня на работе, потом спроси у Миши и Дженса и не забывай про собак. Я люблю тебя, – голос прервался, словно кто-то вырвал у Джареда трубку, и Дженсен опять услышал тот механический голос: – И не вздумай обращаться в полицию, если хочешь получить Падалеки живым. У меня везде есть уши. Я не убийца, но...

Телефон замолчал.

Тишина показалась Дженсену оглушительной. Он развернулся и быстро вышел из дома, плюхнулся на порог прямо в дорогих брюках. Ветер обдувал его раскрасневшееся лицо, послышался шелест бумаги, и Дженсен отстраненно понял, что он выронил папку с финансовыми сводками из рук, когда зашел в дом впервые. В голове все смешалось. Он услышал тихие шаги, и Коллинз, прикрыв дверь, присел на крыльцо рядом с ним.

 – Мы ничего не скажем Жен, – глухо произнес Дженсен. – Я не думаю, что Джаред сказал бы нам спасибо, если бы мы свалили все это на неё.

 – Сообщение оставили два дня назад, – задумчиво ответил Миша, – значит, у нас осталось пять дней. И Джаред точно знал, что Жен это сообщение не услышит – они уже неделю не живут вместе. Мне кажется, – он осторожно взглянул на Дженсена, встретившись с ним глазами, – что Джаред как раз надеялся, что это услышим мы. Иначе бы не упомянул наши имена.

 – То есть, – чуть охрипшим голосом начал Дженсен, – ты хочешь сказать, что это мы должны найти что-то?

 – Я не буду вмешивать полицию, – Коллинз отвел взгляд, – и тебе не дам. Эклз, ты что, не слышал, что он сказал? Никакой полиции. Джаред ясно дал указания – что-то найти в офисе. И он рассчитывает, что мы догадаемся, в чем тут дело. Значит, нам придется догадаться.

Дженсен спрятал лицо в ладонях.

 – Все это напоминает какой-то малобюджетный триллер. Или детектив. Ладно хоть собаки были у Жен, – голос Дженсена дрогнул, когда он представил, что любимцы Джареда, его псы, постоянно лижущие руки, могли попасть под раздачу и быть убитыми какими-то ублюдками.

 – Да, – вздохнул Коллинз. – Пошли. У нас нет времени сидеть и грустить, – он поднялся на ноги и, отряхнув джинсы, направился к машине Дженсена.

 – Куда? – Дженсен, встав на ноги, поплелся за ним. Ему вдруг стало невыносимо жарко, и он снял пиджак и ослабил галстук.

 – В офис, конечно же, – Коллинз обернулся и, увидев пятно на рубашке, удивленно выдал: – О. Так вот почему ты все время носишь пиджаки.

 – Я просто случайно пролил кофе утром! – попытался оправдаться Дженсен.

 – Угу. Ясно, – Миша забрался в машину и пристегнулся.

Дженсен еще секунду постоял, глядя на решительное лицо Коллинза и, вздохнув, попытался взять себя в руки. Интересно, если этим днем все идет по нарастающей, то что случится вечером? Они получат по пулевому ранению каждый? Или еще хуже – Коллинз так и не отцепится и проведет с ним ночь в одной кровати?

 

**2**

По пути к офису Коллинз оставался на удивление спокойным и собранным, и Дженсен, словно заразившись от него этой уверенностью в собственных силах, взял себя в руки. Нервозность ушла, отступил и ужас перед сложившейся ситуацией.

 – Ты убежал, а там было еще одно сообщение на автоответчике, – рассказывал Миша. – Там Джаред говорит, что Жен сама поймет, куда доставить эту вещь, когда доберется до неё. А потом его прерывают, – Миша замолчал, словно сбившись. – Кажется, там был звук удара. Я не стал заново слушать.

 – Очень интересно… – пробормотал Дженсен. – Есть соображения по поводу того, что вообще происходит и во что Джаред вляпался? Я за ним не замечал склонности к криминалу, разве что он пытался однажды в старших классах перепродать травку на заднем дворе школы.

 – Откуда у него травка? – Коллинз повернулся, взглянув на Дженсена, и вытаращил глаза. – И почему он её продавал?

 – А, – Дженсен махнул рукой, – одноклассники ему её впихнули, а он не знал, куда её деть. Вот и решил продать – вроде как и наварился бы, и избавился от неё… Может, – в его голосе появилась надежда, – и в этот раз что-то подобное?

 – Было бы неплохо… – вздохнул Коллинз. – Ладно. Перероем его кабинет и поймем, что дальше делать.

Когда они вошли в офисное здание и поднялись на лифте на свой этаж, Дженсен подумал, что надо постараться не встретить Шеппарда. С него станется спросить, как поживает Джаред, а потом ненавязчиво проводить до кабинета и посмотреть, как продвигается работа. Когда твой маленький глянцевый журнал занимает всего один этаж и ты сидишь рядом с начальством, невольно начинаешь задумываться о том, где бы поискать контору побольше. Или хотя бы привесить на дверь своего кабинета замок, чтобы по возможности защититься от начальства, любящего находиться поближе.

Едва Дженсен собрался пойти в сторону кабинета Джареда, как услышал за спиной вежливое покашливание и, тяжело вздохнув, обернулся. Вспомнишь черта… Шеппард с видом невинного глядел на них с Коллинзом, переводя взгляд с одного на другого.

 – Вы вдвоем? – удивился он, и Дженсен поморщился, не сдержавшись. Но, к вящей радости Дженсена, Марк не был настроен на разговор об их внезапно вспыхнувшей дружбе и сразу сменил тему: – Как там Падалеки?

 – Готовится к свадьбе, – отрапортовал Дженсен. – Пообещал отвлечься от своих хлопот и посмотреть все сводки…

Коллинз не мог не вставить своего:

 – И все эскизы.

 – Куда направляетесь? – словно невзначай поинтересовался Шеппард.

 – В туалет, – выпалил Дженсен первое, что пришло в голову.

 – А я к Падалеки в кабинет, – невозмутимо произнес Миша. Под недоуменным взглядом Шеппарда он пояснил: – Джаред попросил найти у него кое-какие документы и завести ему. – Марк нахмурился, и Коллинз добавил: – После работы. Конечно, после окончания рабочего дня. Можно от вашего имени возьму на посту ключ?

Шеппард благосклонно кивнул и, развернувшись, пошел прочь.

Дженсен же схватил Коллинза за локоть и потащил его вперед.

 – Если ты не можешь придумать нормальное объяснение, то лучше молчи, – зашипел Миша, дергая рукой и вырывая её из цепких пальцев Дженсена.

Дженсен никак не отреагировал на его выпад: пусть сколько угодно злится, может, это он еще за велосипед злобу вымещает. В любому случае, Коллинз, оказывается, умеет при случае импровизировать и убедительно врать, а Дженсен ни за что открыто не признает, что это довольно-таки ценное умение. Нет уж, лучше гордиться своей честностью, чем согласиться, что Коллинз в чем-то оказался лучше. Пусть даже и на две минуты, но все же…

 

***

 

Первые полтора часа Дженсен старался быть аккуратным: он возвращал на место те вещи, под которыми искал зацепки, бережно сдвигал бумаги, осторожно проверял ящики. Коллинз вел себя так же. Однако ко второму часу они, не сговариваясь, начали все потрошить, разбрасывать во все стороны, потеряв всякое терпение, и к четвертому часу поисков кабинет Джареда не слишком отличался от любой комнаты в его доме. Вот только толку от этого было мало.

 – Я не понимаю, – объявил Дженсен, падая на стул и стирая пот со лба. – Здесь вообще нет  ничего подозрительного или необычного.

 

 – Я тоже ничего не нашел, – вздохнул Миша, присаживаясь рядом на стол. – Может, позвонить тому парню и попросить дать трубку Джареду?

Дженсен фыркнул. Хорошо, если бы так можно было. Только, наверно, плохие парни будут не в настроении болтать. Тем более что от них они звонка точно не ждут. Может быть, Женевьев бы еще смогла чего-то добиться, но они…

Миша, поболтав в воздухе ногами, уставился на Дженсена, и он, выдержав только полминуты разглядывания, недовольно спросил:

 – Что?

 – А? – встрепенулся Коллинз, мотнув головой. – Задумался. Прости. Сколько времени?

Дженсен взглянул на часы на руке.

 – Половина седьмого.

 – Поехали домой, – пробормотал Коллинз. – Все равно мы здесь уже перерыли всё, что можно… Завтра со свежей головой решим, что делать. И, кстати, – он спрыгнул со стола. – Кажется, нам стоит уйти в неоплачиваемый отпуск. У нас на счету каждая минута.

 – И именно поэтому ты предложил поехать поспать, – ехидно ответил Дженсен, но Миша проигнорировал его выпад. Он направился к двери, сунув руку в задний карман джинсов. Два пальца торчали снаружи. – Подожди, – подозрительно произнес Дженсен, – у тебя что, дыра в кармане?

 – Подожди, ты что, разглядывал мою задницу? – Миша посмотрел на него через плечо, и Дженсен, задыхаясь от возмущения, ничего не ответил.

Забравшись в машину и заведя мотор, он вспомнил, что сначала ему придется завозить домой Коллинза, и постарался сдержать горестный вздох. Включив радио, он покатил по смутно знакомому адресу. Но Миша не протестовал, а значит, память верно сохранила расположение его жилища. Дженсен постарался успокоить себя тем, что потерянные полчаса – это не так уж и много.

…Оказавшись дома, он констатировал, что из-за Коллинза потерял не полчаса, а час. А еще он забыл выгрузить из багажника его чертов велосипед.

Желудок заурчал, напомнив о том, что сегодня Дженсен пропустил обеденный перерыв и лишь выпил кофе утром и в полдень, и ничего не оставалось, кроме как пойти на кухню. По дороге Дженсен снял галстук с рубашкой, кинув их на диван, поставил в микроволновку разогреваться еду, а сам отправился в душ.

Когда он снова вернулся на кухню и взял свой нехитрый ужин, мобильный телефон требовательно зазвонил откуда-то из прихожей. Дженсен подумал, что он слишком голоден, чтобы бежать и искать трубку, и проигнорировал веселую трель. Однако звонивший не успокаивался, и после третьего звонка Дженсен, начиная злиться, пошел на поиски мобильного.

О, господи. Это был Коллинз. Видимо, придется перезвонить, и если окажется, что он просто захотел поболтать…

 – Да? – рявкнул Дженсен в трубку, когда наконец-то гудки прекратились.

 – Я понял, в чем дело! – выпалил Миша. – Приезжай.

 – А как же «свежая голова»? – буркнул Дженсен, вернувшись на кухню и торопливо зачерпывая ложкой из банки зеленый горошек.

 – А как же то, что осталось четыре дня? – вопросом на вопрос ответил Коллинз. – Давай, я жду тебя через пятнадцать минут.

 – Мне до тебя сорок минут ехать и еще собраться надо! – с заминкой возмутился Дженсен, едва не подавившись горошком.

 – О, принцессе требуется время, чтобы навести марафет, – ядовито среагировал Коллинз. – Что ж, тогда мне придется запастись терпением…

 – Придурок, – Дженсен нажал на «отбой» и, торопливо впихнув в себя еще пару ложек картофельного пюре, приготовленного из пакетика, прихватил из холодильника бутылку минералки и кинулся в комнату за одеждой.

У Миши он оказался спустя полчаса – злой, снова голодный и, ко всему прочему, облившийся по пути минералкой. Коллинз уже нетерпеливо выхаживал туда-сюда перед домом и, завидев черный джип, быстро рванул к нему и забрался на переднее сидение. Пристегиваясь, он окинул Дженсена взглядом.

 – Майка лучше, чем грязная рубашка, но, вижу, ты и тут не смог обойтись без потерь.

 – Иди на фиг, – пробурчал Дженсен, трогаясь с места. – Так что ты понял?

 – Я не до конца уверен, но мне кажется, что теперь я знаю, в чем дело.

 – То есть у тебя только призрачные догадки, но ты все равно посчитал, что можно вытащить меня из дома, – мрачно заключил Дженсен. – Такси взять никак?

 – А чего это ты хочешь на меня все свалить? – возмутился Миша, и Дженсен наконец-то посмотрел на него.

Вот блин. У него точно такая же футболка. Как они могли купить одинаковые футболки, если у них совсем не совпадают вкусы? А хотя… какая разница? Сейчас Дженсена больше волновал другой вопрос: как им пройти в здание офиса в девять вечера? Он был более чем уверен, что охранник их не пустит. А если и пустит, то ключ от кабинета Джареда не даст. И к тому же они там все обрыли, ну какая могла возникнуть идея у Коллинза?..

Однако Миша, словно прочитав его мысли, произнес:

 – Общение с охранниками предоставь мне. Твоя способность к импровизации меня уже достаточно поразила, – он кинул взгляд на Дженсена, раздраженно сжавшего руль, и ухмыльнулся.

Дженсен ожидал от Коллинза невероятных и великолепных навыков общения и заговаривания зубов, раз уж он был так решителен, однако все оказалось гораздо проще. На посту сидела какая-то молодая девчонка, и Коллинз, стуча в стеклянную дверь и улыбаясь ей во все тридцать два, добился ответной улыбки. Замок сработал, и они без проблем вошли внутрь.

Дженсен наблюдал, как Миша обнялся с ней, здороваясь, и назвал её Джуди. Вот зараза, – подумал Дженсен. Если бы он был знаком с охранницей, то тоже бы легко проник внутрь. И не стал бы выпендриваться. Вот только он никогда не знакомился с охранниками и даже не здоровался с ними, хотя почти все в офисе, наверно, хотя бы кивали им по утрам…

 – Дженс, не тормози, – Коллинз обернулся на него.

 – Дженсен, – поправил он в ответ, но все же достаточно тихо, чтобы Джуди не услышала, и приблизился к ним.

 – Так что, – Миша улыбался девушке, – дашь ключ?

 – А зачем вам? – она насторожилась.

 – Мы хотим наполнить кабинет нашего друга шариками ко дню рождения, – хихикнул Миша.

 – Ты неисправим. А где шарики? – вдруг подозрительно поинтересовалась она.

Нет, все-таки Коллинз не такой уж талантливый импровизатор, каким хочет казаться. Придумал бы что-нибудь менее изощренное – и, глядишь бы, не прогорели на такой ерунде…

 – Не просто шарики, – Миша улыбнулся еще шире и извлек из кармана… Дженсен прищурился, разглядывая блеснувшую в полутьме вещичку. Презерватив. Захотелось закатить глаза, но Дженсен сдержался нечеловечески волевым порывом и просто продолжил молча наблюдать за разворачивающимся действом. – Надо? – Коллинз кинул его Джуди. – У нас таких полные карманы.

Она хмыкнула, поймав шуршащий квадратик, и махнула рукой.

 – Какой, говоришь, кабинет?..

Получив добро, Коллинз подтолкнул Дженсена в лифт и, нажав на кнопку, торжественно продемонстрировал ключ.

 – Ну и молодец, – буркнул Дженсен, немного уязвленный тем, что Коллинз все-таки действительно хорошо сориентировался. – Не тот этаж, умник, – и он потянулся к панели с кнопками.

 – Да плевать, какой этаж. На ключ смотри. Ничего не замечаешь? – Миша придвинулся ближе, и у Дженсена мелькнула паническая мысль, что Коллинз как будто специально зажимает его в углу стеклянной коробки.

Дженсен, нахмурившись, вырвал у него из пальцев ключи, ненароком оцарапав ему кожу. Вот блин… На колечке, помимо обычного ключа от кабинета, висела пластиковая бирка с его номером. Только на ней не было цифр «748» – Джаред сменил крошечный листочек бумаги на другой. «3857».

 – И что это значит? – Дженсен вытащил листочек, убрал его в карман джинсов.

 – Не потеряй, – Миша зорко проследил, куда он его кладет. – Думаю, ключ. Точнее, часть ключа. Пока непонятно, какого ключа и зачем он это сделал, но это явно неспроста. Давай в его кабинете посидим для вида полчаса, а потом уедем.

 – Окей, – кивнул Дженсен, погрузившись в раздумья.

Что могли означать цифры? Какой-то шифр? Типа собери все части и сможешь догадаться, какое слово? Или какие-то координаты?

 – Я думаю, – снова заговорил Миша, – что это может оказаться…

 – Номер банковской ячейки, – перебил его Дженсен.

 – Точно, – Коллинз несколько удивленно взглянул на него, словно не ожидая подобной догадливости. – Но знаешь, в чем еще проблема? Если мы и найдем целиком этот код, то нам еще понадобится ключ. Иначе не откроем.

 – Может, он его тоже где-нибудь здесь запрятал? – с надеждой спросил Дженсен и на всякий случай внимательно посмотрел на ключ от кабинета Джареда. Нет, ключ как ключ…

 – Не думаю.

Добравшись до кабинета Джареда, они закрылись внутри. Миша предложил не включать свет, сославшись на то, что в темноте на камерах видеонаблюдения практически ничего не видно, потом повертел головой и констатировал, что их здесь и вовсе нет. Но свет все равно включать не стал.

Дженсен развалился на стуле, думая о том, что до сих пор не верит, что его друг где-то сейчас сидит, наверняка избитый и голодный, и ждет помощи. Черт, он же постоянно есть хочет… ему там, должно быть, совсем плохо.

 – Дженсен, – Миша тихо прикоснулся к его плечу, и он вздрогнул, поняв, что задремал. – Пошли, уже час прошел.

 – Целый час? – ужаснулся Дженсен.

 – Угу. Не хотел тебя будить. Пошли.

Сев в машину, Дженсен потер глаза. Спать хотелось просто невыносимо.

 – Оставайся у меня? – негромко предложил Коллинз. – Все равно завтра ехать на работу вдвоем. Или, скорее всего, не ехать…

Дженсен хотел с гордостью отказаться от такой сомнительной перспективы, но, пару секунд подумав, неохотно согласился. Ладно. Коллинз не похож на маньяка, и на этот раз в его словах есть резон. Им действительно завтра лучше позвонить Шеппарду и отпроситься, сославшись на болезнь. Он, конечно, не поверит, но попытаться стоит. А потом сказать, что нужен недельный отпуск. Да и ехать домой в полночь, когда глаза слипаются, не стоит…

Дома у Миши Дженсен оказался в первый раз. Узкая прихожая сразу вызвала приступ клаустрофобии, равно как и все остальные комнаты. Их и было немного: крохотная кухня, вся завешанная какими-то шкафчиками и заставленная тумбочками не к месту, зал, больше похожий на продолжение коридора, и спальня – её Дженсен увидел через открытую дверь. Он порадовался, что хотя бы душ сегодня уже принял и, оглянувшись, понял, что его напрягло.

 – Подожди. Где у тебя диван в гостиной?

 – У меня его нет, – Миша пожал плечами. – Могу матрас на пол кинуть.

 – Да пошел ты, – искренне произнес Дженсен. – Ты сначала зазвал меня к себе, а теперь говоришь, что у тебя спать негде?

 – Я – хозяин дома, и кровать принадлежит по праву мне, – пропел Миша. – Ищи матрас и ложись.

Дженсен возмущенно посмотрел на него, а Коллинз, как ни в чем не бывало, скрылся в ванной. Послышался звук льющейся воды, и Дженсен, фыркнув, направился в спальню.

 – Нет уж, – пробурчал он себе под нос, скидывая джинсы и забираясь под одеяло. – Сам спи на матрасе.

Он с наслаждением закрыл глаза, уловив легкий аромат лаванды, исходящий от подушки, и пару минут боролся со сном, разглядывая шкаф перед собой. Книги, какие-то лампочки и подставки, рамки – многие отчего-то без фотографий. А те, что были со снимками, рассматривать сейчас было неохота. Но его все-таки сморило, и он уснул.

Проснулся Дженсен от того, что кровать промялась, а одеяло рванули в бок. Крепче вцепившись в пододеяльник пальцами, он не отдал его, и Миша, ругнувшись, встал с кровати. Не успел Дженсен возрадоваться, как Коллинз плюхнулся обратно – видимо, он ходил за вторым одеялом. Не удержавшись, Дженсен повернулся к нему и серьезно заявил, не особо надеясь на успех:

 – Я думаю, тебе стоит это знать, прежде чем лечь со мной в одну койку. Я гей.

 – Какое совпадение, – зевнул Коллинз. – А я – бисексуал.

И отвернулся, укрывшись одеялом.

Дженсен запоздало вспомнил, что, похоже, самое кошмарное окончание этого отвратительного дня, которое он представил себе сегодня, сбылось. Сбылось и сопит рядом.

 

**3**

Утром с постели словно подбросило. Дернувшись, Дженсен торопливо откатился на край: ничего хорошего в том, что они всю ночь с Коллинзом прижимались друг к другу спинами, не было. И утренний стояк никакого отношения к этому не имеет. Не удержавшись, Дженсен вытянул шею, чтобы посмотреть на Мишу, но его удачно прикрывало одеяло, и понять, понравилось ли Коллинзу с ним спать, не получилось.Дженсен выудил из-под кровати джинсы и потрусил в сторону кухни, на ходу ища в их карманах мобильный. Хмыкнув, он констатировал, что проснулся раньше звонка будильника на полчаса. При пробуждении показалось, что сна ни в одном глазу, но сейчас челюсть сводило от зевоты и, стоило закрыть глаза, разум проваливался в сон.

Дженсен решил не сдаваться в угоду физиологии, натянул джинсы, поставил чайник и отправился в ванную. Недолго думая, он пошарил по шкафам Коллинза (и здесь они натыканы так, что не развернуться!) и обрадовался, найдя нераспечатанную щетку. О том, что, возможно, он ведет себя слишком по-хозяйски, Дженсен предпочел забыть, оправдавшись тем, что Коллинз сам виноват. Нечего было к себе звать.

Вернувшись на кухню, Дженсен на удивление быстро нашел выглядящую чистой кружку и растворимый кофе. Несмотря на относительно неплохое начало утра, он все равно чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке – как и каждый раз, когда просыпался не дома. Пожалуй, единственным местом вне своего жилища, где ему было комфортно по утрам, был дом Джареда, да и то… в последний раз он оставался у Падалеки на ночь несколько лет назад, когда собак было меньше, а Женевьев вообще еще не появилась на горизонте. А теперь, – грустно вздохнул Дженсен, – он может спокойно просыпаться только в своей квартире. Причем когда она пуста. Он подумал, что совсем не представляет себе жизнь с кем-то вдвоем, когда придется подстраиваться под привычки другого человека, делить с ним кровать и в принципе все комнаты…

Мысли так и текли в направлении того, что старость придется встречать в одиночестве, и Дженсен за ними не заметил, что уже дремлет, упершись подбородком в кулак. Встрепенувшись, он сделал глоток успевшего остыть кофе и взглянул на телефон. Скорее всего, Шеппард уже спешит на работу – семь утра как-никак. Злорадно подумав, что у него есть преимущество перед Коллинзом, Дженсен набрал номер босса.

Спустя пару минут объяснений про то, что его поразил какой-то неизвестный, но наверняка очень опасный вирус, Шеппард рявкнул, что его все это не интересует, и Дженсен, сдавшись, сказал, что ему нужен неоплачиваемый отпуск на неделю. Шеппард разом успокоился и отпустил его на все четыре стороны.

Нажав на «отбой» и негромко ругнувшись себе под нос, Дженсен пообещал себе, что однажды он сменит работу и начальника, потому что Шеппарда за три года работы так и не удалось просчитать. Дженсен совсем не понимал его и не мог предположить, в какой момент Марк взорвется от злости, круша все на своем пути, а в какой дружески стукнет по плечу и разрешит уйти пораньше. Только даже в эти нечастые минуты проявления дружелюбия Дженсен думал, что босс просто успокаивает его бдительность, а на самом деле уже приготовил черный мешок с молнией и что-нибудь достаточно тяжелое, чтобы ударить по затылку.

Поежившись от вставшей перед глазами картины, Дженсен залез в холодильник. Нет уж, никакие мысли о Шеппарде не испортят ему аппетит. Тем более что есть возможность поесть, пока Коллинз дрыхнет. Дженсен, конечно, не собирался разрешать ему спать до полудня, но и завтракать с ним за одним столом никакого желания не было.

После быстрой, но внимательной инспекции содержимого холодильника Дженсен понял, что Коллинз прилетел с какой-то другой планеты. Потому что на Земле, черт побери, люди не ставили на полки молоко рядом с банкой соленых помидор, не помещали под всем этим добром головку явно недешевого сыра и не складывали под неё пакетики с растворимым супом. Ну хоть что-нибудь?.. Дженсен, обреченно вздохнув, вытащил пакет молока и, врезавшись бедром в угол очередной не к месту воткнутой тумбочки, наткнулся взглядом на другой холодильник – маленький и явно переносной.

В нем нашлась и человеческая еда: упаковка яиц и бекон. Обрадовавшись, Дженсен торопливо сделал омлет, но едва он собрался вылить на сковородку содержимое плошки, за спиной послышались шаги.

 – О, ты нашел еду? И на меня сделай, – пробормотал Коллинз ему в спину. – Доброе утро.

Дженсен все же обернулся, собираясь ответить что-нибудь едкое про то, что он руководитель отдела продаж, а не кухарка, но Миша неожиданно внимательно взглянул на него и протянул:

 – Ты такой красивый с растрепанными волосами, – и быстро шмыгнул в ванную, закрыв за собой дверь.

Дженсен так и застыл на месте. Нет, он, конечно, не сомневается в том, что он красивый даже после ночи в чужой кровати, вот только Коллинзу это озвучивать было совсем незачем. Разве что он нарывался на ответный комплимент или задабривал Дженсена, чтобы тот разбил в сковородку еще два яйца.

Дженсен так и сделал и, когда Коллинз просочился на кухню и уселся за стол, поставил перед ним тарелку.

 – А кофе? – незамедлительно спросил Миша, и Дженсен, фыркнув, метнул по столу к нему вилку.

 – Я к тебе не нанимался домохозяйкой.

 – Жаль, – словно искренне ответил Коллинз. – Ты хорошо смотришься на кухне.

Пытаясь переварить очередное сомнительное заявление, Дженсен поставил чайник снова. Ему отчего-то показалось, что Миша не пытался его оскорбить. Как будто ему действительно нравилось, как Дженсен смотрится на кухне. На **его** кухне. Кровь прилила к щекам, но Дженсен постарался не придавать этому значения. Подумаешь, покраснел. Это потому что стало жарко. Еще бы – комнатушка из-за обилия мебели кажется такой крохотной, что два человека могут за пару минут надышать так, что температура скакнет вверх градусов на пять.

 – Спасибо, Дженсен, – произнес Миша, когда рядом с ним опустилась кружка кофе. – Нам надо позвонить Марку, – вспомнил он.

 – Угу, – Дженсен воткнул вилку в кусочек бекона. – Я уже звонил.

Коллинз посмотрел на него как-то странно, задержав взгляд, и Дженсен очень надеялся, что прочитал в его глазах недовольство или досаду, а не… не…

Надо срочно пригладить волосы, чтобы Коллинз перестал так таращиться. Ну, подумаешь, торчком стоят. Чего здесь такого-то?

Миша тем временем схватил телефон и, ткнув в пару кнопок, поднес его к уху. До Дженсена только спустя пару секунд дошло, что Коллинз экспроприировал его мобильный, и он хотел было возмутиться, но было поздно: Миша уже заговорил, а вырывать трубку во время разговора с начальством было все-таки достаточно невежливо.

 – Доброе утро, мистер Шеппард. Да, да… Марк, послушайте, можно я возьму выходную недельку? Угу, личное. Если можно… ну, ладно, четыре дня – так четыре. Спасибо. Что? Да, с Дженсеном, – он улыбнулся и, сбросив звонок, положил мобильный на стол.

 – Четыре дня – это мало, – буркнул Дженсен, решив, что он потом скажет свое веское слово по поводу «да, с Дженсеном».

 – Четыре дня – это оплачиваемый отпуск. Еще три – за свой счет, – пояснил Миша, поднося кружку ко рту.

 – Как ты это делаешь? – возмутился Дженсен. – Мне Шеппард по болезни отказался давать даже день, пришлось…

 – Я не вру, – перебил его Коллинз.

 – Что-то не заметил, чтобы ты страдал патологической честностью, – язвительно ответил Дженсен.

 – Не вру без повода, – поправился Миша. – Попробуй, говорят, помогает.

Дженсен только фыркнул, едва сдержавшись, чтобы не назвать Коллинза придурком, и пошел в ванную: волосы действительно нужно было привести в порядок.

 

***

 

Поиски в интернете банков, чьи ячейки могли начинаться с номера «3854», ничего не дали, и к полудню Дженсен окончательно загрустил. Он успел смотаться домой и переодеться, и до встречи с Коллинзом, о которой они договорились утром, осталось полчаса. Тяжело вздохнув, Дженсен убрал ноутбук в сумку, повесив её на плечо, и пошел к машине. Он снова вспомнил, что дурацкий велик Миши до сих пор в багажнике, и обозлился окончательно.

Падалеки, блин! Придурок, каких только поискать. Как можно было связаться с каким-то криминалом накануне собственной свадьбы? Как можно было связаться с чуваком, который рассчитывает, что жена его заложника будет это все разгребать? Может быть, конечно, Женевьев и знала больше, чем они с Мишей. Но это уж точно не женское дело – искать какие-то долбанные шифры. И меньше всего Дженсен хотел, чтобы Жен услышала ту запись с автоответчика. Как бы его не раздражала и не пугала вся сложившаяся ситуация.

Подъехав к летнему кафе, в котором они договорились встретиться, Дженсен окинул взглядом столики и, выбрав один из них, очень пожелал, чтобы Коллинз опоздал не больше, чем на десять минут.

Мишу пришлось ждать полчаса, и Дженсен едва удержался, чтобы не позвонить ему и не оставить десяток гневных сообщений. Он предпочел переживать очередной приступ раздражения молча, списав его на то, что во всем виновата ситуация, в которую они влипли, и прогрессирующее волнение за Джареда.

Однако когда Коллинз появился на горизонте, Дженсен пожалел, что не позвонил ему: Миша был не один, а с Ричардом Спейтом, своим закадычным другом. Конечно, они находили с Ричем общий язык, но Дженсена всегда напрягало, что этот парень сидит в конкурирующей компании, так что разделить работу и личное не всегда получалось. Кисло улыбнувшись им, Дженсен метнул на Мишу взгляд, надеясь, что вышло достаточно устрашающе. Однако Коллинз только радостно оскалился в ответ и, хлопнув Ричарда по плечу, сказал, что у них с Дженсеном есть дело.

 – Так вы вместе? – удивленно поднял брови Спейт, и Дженсен нахмурился.

 – Да, вместе работаем, – небрежно кинул Миша, и Ричард усмехнулся, словно прочитав что-то между строк. Но уже спустя минуту он испарился, и Дженсен был этому несказанно рад.

 – Ты опоздал, – обвинил он Мишу, едва Коллинз уселся напротив него. – Еще и с этим пришел…

 – Ты ревнуешь? – Коллинз хитро глянул на него, и Дженсен фыркнул. – Ладно, не злись. Я не думал, что Ричард зайдет, попытался его сразу же выпроводить, но он увязался за мной, сказав, что ни за что не уйдет, пока не узнает, с кем таким важным у меня назначена встреча.

 – Угу. Понятно. – Дженсен, закончив разглядывать Мишу, не удержался и спросил: – Не холодно?

На Коллинзе, помимо футболки, была рубашка, жилетка и пиджак. Все абсолютно не сочеталось друг с другом, но Мише, похоже, было в высшей степени комфортно.

 – А тебе жарко? – Миша поднял одну бровь. Дженсен закатил глаза, но Коллинз продолжил: – Могу раздеться, если хочешь.

 – Нет, спасибо, – буркнул Дженсен.

Ему упорно казалось, что Коллинз с ним флиртует с самого утра, но это было совершенно нелогично: они всегда общались на ножах, Миша то и дело устраивал ему какую-нибудь гадость. Например, делал вид, что нечаянно столкнулся в коридоре, и Дженсену потом приходилось по полчаса сортировать выпавшие из рук бумаги – и это в лучшем случае. В худшем… что ж, он уже однажды ходил целую неделю с шишкой на лбу из-за неудачной помощи Коллинза.

К ним подошла официантка, и, заказав кофе, Дженсен пересказал Коллинзу результаты своей работы, а именно – их отсутствие.

 – Конечно, мы могли бы объехать несколько банков, – с сомнением произнес Коллинз, – но вряд ли это что-то нам даст. Может быть, этот банк и вовсе в другом штате.

 – А может, это и не ячейка, – мрачно ответил Дженсен. – Что будем делать?

Миша задумался на несколько минут. Им принесли кофе, и Дженсен, придвинув к себе чашку, посмотрел в неё. Внезапно ему в голову пришла мысль.

 – А что, если взглянуть на это с другого конца? – он поднял глаза на Мишу. – Если сначала понять, с кем связался Джаред и что мог задолжать?

 – Логично, – кивнул Миша. – Есть предположения, кто ему звонил?

Дженсен покачал головой. Голос на автоответчике, конечно, не узнать. Но и среди многочисленных знакомых Джареда невозможно кого-то найти – Падалеки общался абсолютно со всеми, разве что называл их приятелями, а другом – только Дженсена. И Коллинза принялся так величать год назад…

 – Этот таинственный незнакомец, – медленно начал Дженсен, уставившись в столешницу, – имел доступ к дому Джареда и его номер телефона. Замок на двери не был сломан. Значит, Джаред либо сам ему открыл, либо у этого ублюдка был ключ. А людей, знающих, где лежит ключ, всего трое. И доверяет в достаточной мере Джаред только троим. Женевьев, мне и тебе, – Дженсен вскинул взгляд. – Может быть, ты просто водишь меня за нос?

В выражении лица Миши ничего не изменилось, но уже спустя пару мгновений он захохотал.

 – Да, Эклз, браво. Я вожу тебя за нос. Я за твоей спиной скрутил Джареда, который по сравнению со мной просто снежный человек, я разгромил его квартиру и начал угрожать его жене. А сейчас развлекаюсь тем, что заставляю тебя бесцельно терять время на поиски какой-то херни, которая очень нужна мне.

Миша весело смотрел на него, и Дженсену резко стало стыдно за глупое предположение.

 – Но замок же цел, – буркнул он, пытаясь хоть как-то оправдать свой ход мыслей.

 – Отмычка, Дженсен, отмычка. Я уверен, что дверь открыли именно так. Но, – он усмехнулся, – благодаря твоему феерическому предположению – а именно благодаря его неожиданности – у меня появилась новая идея. Что если Джаред дал в своем сообщении всю информацию, которую смогли бы понять как раз эти три человека, которым он доверяет? – Миша наклонился, с азартом глядя на Дженсена. – Может быть, он неслучайно упомянул все именно в такой последовательности – офис, я, ты, собаки? Зачем ему говорить про собак, а? Женевьев явно о них не забудет.

 – Но… – Дженсен растерялся, испытав рефлекторное желание отодвинуться назад, чтобы быть подальше от склонившегося к нему слишком близко Коллинза. – Он ничего не говорил нам и не просил записать никаких цифр!

 – Возможно, он сделал это тайно.

Миша неотрывно смотрел на него, и Дженсен сдался.

 – Ладно. Что ты предлагаешь?

 – Когда Джаред был у тебя в последний раз? – Миша откинулся на спинку плетеного стула, вытянув ноги из-под стола в проход.

 – Недели две назад… – с сомнением ответил Дженсен. – Точно не помню. И он точно ничего не оставлял, только сожрал все чипсы, что были в доме.

 – Знакомо, – хмыкнул Миша. – У меня он был четвертого июля, как раз в День Независимости, поэтому я запомнил. Может, он и оставил что-нибудь…

Подозвав официантку и попросив счет, Дженсен опустил взгляд и застыл. Моргнув, он понял, что ему вовсе не показалось. Он медленно посмотрел на Коллинза.

 – Ты пришел босиком, – вместо вопроса ему удалось выдать только утверждение.

 – Ну да, – как ни в чем не бывало, согласился Миша, – жарко, а шлепки я никак не мог найти.

 – Жарко, – кивнул Дженсен, – ага.

А в стольких слоях одежды холодно, – подумал он, оглядываясь и думая о том, как бы побыстрее забраться в машину, где уж точно никто не увидит, что его спутник явно сумасшедший.

…Дженсен не мог сказать, что ему сильно хотелось рыться в доме Миши: он банально боялся, что после того, как он сдвинет очередную вещь, сверху на него упадет куча хлама. Однако Коллинз был полон энтузиазма и по пути рассказывал, что Джаред в основном сидел перед телевизором, а значит, вероятность найти возле него хоть какую-то подсказку велика. Но, добавлял он, Джаред также был и в ванной, и на кухне, и единственное место, которое он оставил без внимания, – это спальня.

Когда они подъехали к дому Миши, часы показывали пять часов дня, и Дженсен почти физически почувствовал, как время утекает сквозь пальцы. Четвертый день подходит к концу, голова чумная и хочется спать – это ночью он вряд ли урвал больше пяти часов. Но Коллинз отчего-то полон энергии, и это немного обнадеживает. Каким бы пропащим Миша ни был, сейчас он показывал себя с лучшей стороны. Даже раздражать перестал.

Миша внесся в дом ураганом, по пути скидывая пиджак, жилетку и рубашку, и остался в одной футболке. Переступая через его одежду, Дженсен внимательно огляделся, прикидывая, как бы рационализировать работу, но Коллинз уже оккупировал кухню, крикнув ему:

 – Посмотри рядом с теликом!

Дженсен послушно отправился к телевизору, окруженному какими-то пуфиками и ковриками, на которых, очевидно, тоже можно было сидеть. Отчего-то вспомнив утренние размышления об одинокой старости, Дженсен подумал, что по квартире Коллинза тоже не видно, чтобы он с кем-то проводил хотя бы выходные. Без сомнений, Миша одинок. И Дженсен ни разу за прошедший год не видел его с кем-то, не слышал сплетен о его личной жизни, из чего сделал вывод, что отношений у Коллинза ни с кем долгое время не было. И еще рамки эти в спальной… словно Миша надеялся на то, что однажды будут фотографии, которыми их можно заполнить.

Попытавшись затолкать поглубже чувство горечи, сочувствия, которое он испытывал к человеку, на которого ему, по большому счету, было плевать, Дженсен поднимал коврики и двигал пуфики. Ладонь случайно скользнула за обивку одного из них, и кончиками пальцев Дженсен нащупал острый угол. Надеясь, что это не окажется чем-то непристойным, Дженсен потянул его на себя и вытащил.

Сложенный вдвое листочек бумаги, не намного больше того, который был в офисе. Дженсен развернул его. «8402».

 – Миш, – позвал он, неожиданно поняв, что едва ли не впервые назвал его по имени, а не фамилии, – кажется, я нашел.

 

**4**

Дженсен на радостях после столь удачной находки хотел было рвануть к себе домой, чтобы найти еще один листочек. Он был так окрылен тем, что их мысли оказались верными, что готов был сжать Коллинза в объятиях, вот только тот сам подскочил, вырвав из пальцев бумажку, и, радостно воскликнув «Есть!», крепко прижал Дженсена к себе за талию. Ощутив неуверенные похлопывания по спине, Миша тут же отстранился, явно стараясь спрятать смущение.

 – Ну что, ко мне? – азартно поинтересовался Дженсен, делая вид, что ничего не произошло.

 – Нет, – покачал головой Миша, – тебе надо отдохнуть.

 – С чего ты взял?

 – У тебя глаза сонные, – пожал плечами Коллинз. – И то, что ты нашел листок, – просто случайность, на самом деле твое внимание очень рассеянно.

 – С каких это пор ты стал таким тонким психологом? – нахмурился Дженсен.

 – Посмотри в зеркало, – мягко предложил Коллинз, и Дженсен, в пару шагов оказавшись в коридоре, застыл. Вот черт. Хорошо же они вместе смотрятся – один одет в сто одежек и при этом бос, а второй в пиджаке наизнанку.

 – Ладно, – сдался Дженсен, – я приду домой и посплю. Завтра с утра поищу что-нибудь.

 – Во сколько мне приехать? – деловито поинтересовался Миша, и Дженсен замялся. Вообще-то он не собирался приглашать Коллинза к себе домой, он не настолько гостеприимный хозяин, чтобы пускать кого попало в свой дом… К тому же с целью поисков крошечного листка бумаги, когда Миша будет рыться в его вещах. Но Коллинз смотрел так выжидающе, что Дженсен сдался.

 – В десять, – наконец-то решил он. – И обуйся.

 – Обязательно, – пообещал Мишу, – голыми пятками крутить педали не очень удобно… а, нет, – он возмущенно взглянул на Дженсена. – Я совсем забыл, что ты сломал мой велосипед. Заедешь за мной?

 – Такси возьмешь, – отрезал Дженсен, переодевая пиджак правильной стороной. – Это же у тебя оплачиваемый отпуск. Не разоришься.

 

***

 

К девяти утра следующего дня Дженсен успел выспаться, поесть и привести себя в порядок. Вчера, приехав домой, он все же не удержался и провел рукой по дивану между спинкой и сиденьем, но, ничего не обнаружив, разочарованно побрел спать. Коллинз был все-таки прав: стоило ему опустить голову на подушку, как глаза сразу закрылись, и он отбыл в страну Морфея.

Сегодня же Дженсен долго думал, надо ли ему одеваться в джинсы и футболку, или можно остаться в домашнем. В конце концов, он решил, что ничего не будет делать: не такая уж важная персона собирается заглянуть к нему на чай, чтобы он совершал лишние телодвижения. Поэтому он ограничился шортами и чистой майкой.

К одиннадцати часам мелькнула мысль, что он вполне бы мог уже начать поиски, но отчего-то стал дожидаться Коллинза, даже не подумав что-то делать без него. Это осознание несколько озадачило Дженсена, тем более что Миша опаздывал почти на час. Звонок в дверь раздался ровно в десять минут двенадцатого, и Дженсен, приготовившись отчитать Коллинза за полнейшее отсутствие пунктуальности, отправился открывать.

Однако весь его грозный настрой смыло волной Мишиного дружелюбия. Коллинз так широко улыбался, что Дженсен мысленно махнул на все рукой и впустил его.

 – Я тортик принес, – Коллинз впихнул ему в руки маленькую коробочку с маффинами. – Ух ты, у тебя так просторно.

Дженсен хмыкнул. Еще бы не просторно. Особенно после крохотных и специально заставленных всякой ерундой комнатушек Миши. Дженсен ожидал, что Коллинз будет вести себя как слон в посудной лавке, но тот неожиданно аккуратно повесил пиджак (неужели ему действительно не жарко?) на крючок в прихожей и скинул кеды на коврике.

Он безошибочно прошел на кухню и, оглядевшись, обернулся к Дженсену, следовавшему за ним по пятам. Затем Миша неожиданно улыбнулся – не так, как при встрече, а как-то… более интимно, словно эта улыбка была предназначена для очень хорошего друга.

 – Ты снова растрепан, – констатировал факт Миша. – И даже в шортах. Ты уже знаешь, что меня это заводит.

Дженсен распахнул глаза, быстро отвернувшись. Пытаясь хоть чем-то занять руки, он взял чайник, чтобы налить в него воды из бойлера.

Нет, Коллинз абсолютно точно с ним флиртует. Он же знает, что Дженсен – гей. И сам назвался бисексуалом. Дженсен не слишком доверял этим ребятам – неужели нельзя определиться, по мальчикам ты или по девочкам? Но… может быть, Миша соврал. Или и вправду пытается наладить контакт, пусть даже и в такой форме.

Интересно, а Коллинз действительно рассматривает его как сексуально привлекательный объект? Дженсен понял, что никогда, ни единой минуты в жизни не задумывался о Мише в таком ключе. Сейчас, попытавшись представить себе его в соблазнительной позе, он потерпел полнейшее фиаско. Миша, с его гнездом на голове, странной одеждой и порой босыми ногами, совсем не хотел выглядеть эротично, он лишь ухмылялся и отпускал пошлые комментарии.

 – Дженсен, все в порядке?

Дженсен вздрогнул, поняв, что его запястье сжал Миша, встав слишком близко и заглядывая в глаза. Моргнув, Дженсен заметил, что чайник полон почти до краев, а он все давит на кнопку и льет воду.

 – Д-да, абсолютно, – Дженсен сделал шаг назад, и Миша отпустил его руку, скользнув пальцами по внутренней стороне запястья. Но если подумать, надеяться на тактичность со стороны этого человека было глупо: Коллинз сразу же продолжил свой дурацкий флирт.

 – Представлял меня? – усмехнулся Миша, и Дженсен, состроив каменное лицо, понадеялся, что Коллинз никогда не узнает, насколько сейчас прав.

 – Давай начнем искать, – резко сменил он тему разговора, и Коллинз кивнул, ожидая указаний. – Джаред перемещался по всей квартире, – начал вспоминать Дженсен. – Он вообще на ночь тогда остался.

Миша огляделся.

 – У тебя большой дом, – задумчиво произнес он. – Тут целый день уйдет на поиски…

 – Угу, – мрачно согласился Дженсен. – Начнем? Ты берешь на себя гостиную, я обыскиваю спальню.

 – Спальню? – насторожился Миша. – Он и там был?

 – Ну да, – с недоумением кивнул Дженсен. – Мы с детства вместе валетом спим.

 – Ммм. Понятно, – Коллинз отвел взгляд. – Ладно, я искать…

Он быстро развернулся и скользнул в гостиную.

Дженсен, проводив его взглядом, попытался понять, насколько голос и поведение Миши были похожи на ревность.

…Спустя три часа Дженсен с грустью глядел на свою гостиную, осознавая, что Мишина аккуратность кончилась как раз тогда, когда он снял кеды. Половина вещей из гарнитуралежала на полу, телевизор был сдвинут в сторону, диванные подушки валялись по углам. Ковер шел волнами, словно Коллинз специально старался их сделать. Но самое печальное в этой картине было, пожалуй, то, что Миша, поймав взгляд Дженсена, развел руками – этот погром был напрасен, никаких результатов не было.

Дженсен тоже не мог похвастаться удачливостью: пусть даже он и был аккуратен и вещей не раскидывал, в спальне все равно ничего не нашлось.

 – Перерыв? – больше попросил, нежели предложил Миша, и Дженсен кивнул.

Усевшись за кухонный стол, они молча зажевали принесенные Коллинзом маффины с соком и, не сговариваясь, мрачно посмотрели друг на друга.

 – А может, – все же начал разговор Дженсен, – мы ошиблись? И все должно быть как-то по-другому? И то, что мы нашли эти числа, – просто совпадение?

 – И что тогда делать? – тихо спросил Миша. – У нас осталось три дня. У меня больше нет идей.

 – Продолжаем искать, – вздохнул Дженсен. – Что хочешь – ванную или кухню?

…Уже спустя полчаса Дженсен проклинал чересчур смышленого Коллинза и жалел, что предоставил ему право выбора. Ванная, во-первых, была меньше, а во-вторых, шкафов там было раз-два – и обчелся. На самом деле он не думал, что Джаред мог запихнуть очередной листочек куда-нибудь в банку с мукой или в угол самого дальнего шкафчика… Но чем черт не шутит? Нужно проверить все.

Еще спустя несколько часов, когда Дженсен успел перебрать практически все, к нему присоединился Миша, но и вдвоем у них ничего не получилось. В процессе притащив на кухню большой пакет, Дженсен производил ревизию, выкидывая почти пустые емкости, этикетки и баночки, утешая себя тем, что хоть какая-то польза от всего этого есть. Но к семи вечера они были уверены, что проверили абсолютно всё, а листочек с цифрами так и не нашелся.

Миша устало упал на стул, потирая глаза, и Дженсен сел напротив него. Есть хотелось зверски, и он, со вздохом поднявшись, открыл холодильник.

 – Дженсен, – негромко позвал Коллинз. – Можно… – он замолчал, но тут же продолжил более твердым голосом: – Можно пригласить тебя куда-нибудь поужинать?

 – Ты думаешь, что я отравлю тебя своими продуктами? – фыркнул Дженсен. – Не бойся, все просроченное я только что выкинул.

 – Я… нет, я не думаю так. Я просто хотел тебя пригласить, – нейтрально ответил Миша, и Дженсен обернулся к нему, непонимающе нахмурившись.

 – Ну, пошли, – с сомнением ответил он, подумав, что готовить ужин самому и вправду неохота. – Куда ты меня хотел пригласить?

 

 

***

 

До Дженсена не сразу дошло, что, возможно, Миша таким нехитрым образом приглашал его на свидание. Ну не рассматривал он никогда Коллинза как человека, который может к кому-то испытывать романтические чувства или хотя бы интерес! Ну ладно, ладно, Дженсен не собирался отрицать, что наверняка у парня были влюбленности. Но вот то, что он сам, Дженсен, с этим как-то связан, не укладывалось в голове. Коллинз же его ненавидел!

Впрочем, если Миша пока не попытался его убить или вывести из строя, то можно попробовать расслабиться и продолжить спокойно идти рядом с ним. Коллинз оживленно рассказывал, что ходил в это кафе, еще когда был подростком, и наблюдал, как оно разрасталось и менялось. Он говорил о том, какие изменения претерпела кухня и меню, дизайн и хозяева, практически не обращая внимания, слушает ли его Дженсен. Но, как он потом понял, Коллинз то и дело коротко на него поглядывал, чтобы проверить, не утомил ли еще своего спутника.

Дженсен слушал его вполуха: его не слишком интересовал ресторанный бизнес, и, очевидно, Миша сейчас мог бы рассказывать о чем угодно, лишь бы забить тишину. Он настоял, чтобы они отправились пешком, и Дженсен уже жалел, что пошел у него на поводу: до кафе ходу было полчаса как минимум, а на голодный желудок дорога показалась и вовсе бесконечной. Ноги устали, и Дженсен сбавил шаг, судорожно ища взглядом какое-нибудь другое место, где можно поесть.

Миша же, как ни в чем не бывало, вышагивал вперед и порой даже поторапливал, заявляя, что голоден как черт.

 – Раз голоден, то почему не захотел брать машину? – буркнул Дженсен. – И можно было найти что-нибудь поближе.

 – А потом они покрасили все в зеленый… прости? – осекся Коллинз, не сразу заметив, что Дженсен наконец-то вставил пару слов в его монолог.

 – Ничего, – мрачно ответил Дженсен.

 – Если хочешь, – Миша остановился, на секунду сжав его плечо ладонью, – мы пойдем в другое место.

Дженсен замер, глядя на него. Толпа огибала их, как ручей обходит стороной камень, и Миша, сделав шаг вперед, подтолкнул Дженсена к стене, чтобы его никто не пихал локтями.

\- Так что? – негромко переспросил Коллинз, внимательно глядя на его лицо.

Дженсен облизал губы, заметив, что Миша все-таки действительно с ним флиртовал и действительно приглашал на свидание. Видимо, он планировал это с самого утра, иначе с чего бы вдруг он уложил волосы и чисто выбрился? Да на нем даже рубашка по-человечески сочетается с джинсами и пиджаком, а не как всегда… И встал он слишком близко, чтобы считаться просто приятелем, предложившим выпить пива.

 – Хорошо, – сдался Дженсен, подумав, что он еще проклянет себя за сговорчивость. – Пошли в то твое кафе.

Миша просиял и, схватив Дженсена за локоть, потащил его вперед, приговаривая, что осталось совсем недолго и что он не пожалеет. Он опомнился только спустя пару минут, и его пальцы, скользнув по предплечью, исчезли с руки Дженсена.

Дженсен усмехнулся. Все происходящее становилось интересным, вот только он не знал, нужно ли оно ему. С одной стороны, он мог бы сразу обозначить границы дозволенного и не подпускать к себе Коллинза ближе, чем на три метра. Вероятно, с ним даже можно было бы наладить приятельские отношения. С другой стороны… они оба в достаточной степени одиноки, чтобы ухватиться даже за такой шанс найти близкого человека. И пусть даже все это заранее обречено на провал, но, возможно, стоит попробовать, чтобы потом грустно вздохнуть и сказать самому себе: я так и знал.

Кафе неожиданно оказалось симпатичным и немноголюдным, и Коллинз сразу же пошел к угловому столику. Дженсен, не удержавшись, хмыкнул: это самое настоящее свидание, на которых он уже сто лет не был. Маленький столик со свечкой в симпатичной вазочке посередине, приглушенный свет от настенного бра, уютные диванчики с резными спинками. Пожалуй, когда ему было лет шестнадцать, он водил в такие места девчонок. Жаль только, что с ними оказывалось неинтересно…

К ним подошел официант, и Миша сразу же заказал два блюда от шеф-повара и бутылку вина какого-то сорта, о котором Дженсен никогда не слышал. Он хотел было возмутиться и заявить, что приготовленная еда может быть не в его вкусе, но Коллинз, словно услышав его мысли, сразу же бодро выдал:

 – Тебе точно понравится. Здесь слишком хорошо готовят, чтобы ты остался недовольным.

И Дженсен в очередной раз сдался. Ей-богу, если бы на месте Коллинза был Джаред, то он бы уже давно начал вредничать и сделал все по-своему, так что удерживает его сейчас от подобных действий?

 – Как ты думаешь, – задумчиво начал Миша, – что, если нам напроситься в гости к Жен? Я пообщаюсь с собаками, а ты как-нибудь ненавязчиво выведай у неё, что мог скрывать Джаред…

 – Хорошо, – кивнул Дженсен. Он не ожидал, что Коллинз сейчас начнет этот разговор. Голова уже гудела от сегодняшних поисков, и мыслей не было совершенно. По-прежнему сохранялось ощущение сюрреалистичности этого похищения, и что-то внутри отказывалось верить, что им осталось всего три дня. Ну не мог никто просто так взять и убить Джареда! Может, его уже выпустили, поняв, что его друзья слишком тупые, чтобы понять ход его мысли. Однако, – мстительно подумал Дженсен, – это скорее проблема Падалеки в том, что он не смог нормально объяснить, где он запрятал и что. – Давай хотя бы пару часов отдохнем от этого? – попросил Дженсен. – И так уже голова кругом…

 – С удовольствием, – с готовностью согласился Миша.

Им принесли вино, и, что бы это ни был за сорт, оно оказалось вполне достойным.

…Вечер прошел на удивление хорошо. Дженсен уже и забыл, когда он в последний раз так сидел с кем-то и просто разговаривал. Джаред обычно трещал о Женевьев и предстоящей свадьбе, и Дженсен не винил его: он прекрасно понимал настроение друга. А все остальные приятели слишком быстро надоедали, чтобы выдержать их больше двух часов, разговоры с ними скатывались на набившие оскомину темы, и Дженсен искал повод, чтобы уйти.

Миша же в этот вечер отчего-то забыл о своих пошлых шутках и стал нормальным человеком, ни разу не продемонстрировав, что у них с Дженсеном нет ничего общего. Он слушал рассказы о том, как в прошлом году Дженсен ухитрился продать третий айфон дороже четвертого, вовремя улыбался и кивал, говорил о себе. Дженсен не узнал ничего нового, но ему, определенно, было легко общаться с Коллинзом. Он перестал замечать его флирт, и только изредка чувствовал прикосновение голени Миши к своей под столом – но Коллинз сразу же извинялся и убирал свои конечности.

В результате они вышли из кафе уже ближе к полуночи, чувствуя легкое опьянение, пришедшее после второй бутылки вина, и побрели в сторону дома Дженсена. Миша закинул ему руку на плечо, и Дженсену показалось, что он хочет выглядеть пьянее, чем есть на самом деле. А если честно, – решил Дженсен, – его дело. Пусть ведет себя, как хочет, пока что его манера держаться не раздражала, а значит, все было в порядке.

 – Тебе идут майки с коротким рукавом, – вдруг заявил Миша.

 – Знаю, – ответил Дженсен. И с чего Коллинз начал про короткие рукава, если Дженсен сейчас одет в рубашку?

За углом уже показался дом Дженсена, и они прибавили шаг.

Войдя внутрь, Дженсен с наслаждением потянулся: из-за руки Коллинза, камнем лежавшей на плечах, затекла шея. Приоткрыв глаза, он понял, что Миша пялился на него все это время, и Дженсен, мысленно усмехнувшись, медленно расстегнул первые три пуговицы рубашки.

 – Дразнишь, – тихо произнес Миша и, резко сделав шаг вперед, положил ладонь на щеку Дженсена.

Дженсен замер. Лицо Миши было совсем рядом, а его ладонь была обжигающе горячей. Дженсен моргнул, непроизвольно опустив взгляд ниже, на губы Миши, и тот плавно качнулся вперед, целуя его.

Целовался Коллинз как все, ничего особенного. А может, он просто стеснялся. Язык куда не надо не засовывал, просто ласкал губы своими, целовал мягко, словно ожидая, что его в любой момент могут оттолкнуть. Но Дженсен не собирался этого делать. Очевидно, во всем был виноват алкоголь, толкавший его на необдуманные действия, но ведь он действительно дразнил Мишу сейчас с вполне определенной целью… пусть даже эта мысль вспыхнула в голове за минуту до поцелуя, но Дженсену действительно стало интересно, как Коллинз отреагирует и как все будет.

Миша отстранился, мягко скользнув кончиками пальцев по щеке и по шее, и неуверенно уставился на Дженсена. Увидев его непроницаемое и чуть задумчивое лицо, он сразу засмущался, спрятал глаза и, забормотав:

 – Я пойду, а то уже поздно, до дома не доберусь, – начал судорожно и не глядя искать что-то на вешалке.

Дженсен ради интереса досмотрел, что сделает Коллинз – а он схватил куртку Дженсена и начал напяливать её на себя – и, положив руку ему на плечо, произнес:

 – Никуда ты не пойдешь. Сейчас дам подушку с одеялом – и устраивайся в гостиной на диване.

Миша резко поднял на него взгляд – совсем ведь не пьяный, зараза! – и, коротко кивнув, вернул куртку на место и прошел мимо Дженсена к дивану.

Дженсен вытер губы тыльной стороной ладони. Окей, это не было противно, это было даже приятно. Может быть, у них с Коллинзом и есть точки соприкосновения. А может, уже спустя пару минут все покажется постыдным и глупым. Как бы то ни было, – утешил себя Дженсен, – инициатором был Коллинз, значит, и страдать ему.

Взяв из шкафа одеяло и подушку, Дженсен, секунду подумав, захватил и чистое полотенце. Бросив все это в угол дивана, он наконец-то посмотрел на Мишу. Тот сидел по стойке смирно, сложив ладони на коленях, и, сглотнув, опасливо взглянул на Дженсена. Но, увидев короткую улыбку, расслабился и поблагодарил его.

…Ночью, как назло, спалось плохо. Дженсену то мерещилось, что к нему в комнату кто-то зашел, то снились какие-то безумные разговоры и прогулки с Коллинзом, и он, просыпаясь, судорожно думал, что мозг не отдыхает, а работает на полную катушку. В результате утром Дженсен встал непозволительно поздно – около десяти – и поморщился от головной боли.

Потирая виски, он прошествовал в ванную, мельком заметив, что Коллинз уже проснулся: негромко бормотал телевизор, а с дивана свешивалась рука с пультом. Услышав шаги, Миша завозился, позвав его по имени, но Дженсен шмыгнул за дверь, не желая ни с кем общаться даже издалека, пока не почистит зубы и не умоется. Дом, в котором с утра находился чужой человек, перестал воспринимать крепостью, и Дженсен чувствовал себя как в гостях.

Коллинз все-таки своего добился: воспоминания о поцелуе не стерлись из памяти, а его дурацкий флирт и вовсе не стирался из памяти, и Дженсен чувствовал, как у него краснеют щеки, когда в голове мелькают картинки из снов. Ощущение того, что он обнимался с Мишей, широко улыбаясь ему и касаясь губами шеи, было настолько реальным, что Дженсен даже пожалел, что подобного не может быть в реальной жизни.

За завтраком Коллинз снова наблюдал за тем, как Дженсен нарезает тонкими ломтиками хлеб и кидает его в тостер, правда, на этот раз удерживаясь от комментариев о том, как Дженсену идет кухня. Он вообще вел себя на удивление тихо, и Дженсен заключил, что Миша, в отличие от него, не знает, стоит ли вспоминать вчерашнее. Он заговорил всего дважды за утро: сначала поприветствовав его, а потом – спросив, можно ли остаться и рассчитывать на завтрак.

В третий раз Миша открыл рот, когда Дженсен собрался сесть за стол.

 – А у тебя есть сахар?

 – Сладкий кофе – это отвратительно, – поморщился Дженсен, но сахарницу все-таки достал. Он держал её на случай прихода Джареда – тот все поглощал только в сладком виде.

Миша пожал плечами и, открыв крышку сахарницы, вдруг присвистнул.

 – Ты знаешь, – произнес он, – тебе стоит пересмотреть свои взгляды на сладкий кофе, – и извлек из сахарницы листочек.

 

**5**

Дженсен сложил все листочки вместе.

 **«** 3857 8402 7421 **»**

 – Похоже на номер банковской ячейки?

 – Не знаю, – пожал плечами Миша, – я никогда ими не пользовался.

 – Я тоже, – вздохнул Дженсен.

Они так и сидели за кухонным столом, склонившись над цифрами. Дженсен притащил ноутбук, попробовав поискать этот номер в интернете, но, как и в прошлый раз, это было безрезультатно. Неожиданно остро пришло осознание, что у них в запасе этот день, завтрашний, а уже послезавтра им нужно отдать что-то незнакомому ублюдку.

 – Поехали к Жен, – решил Дженсен. – У нас остались только собаки – больше никаких зацепок.

По дороге к Женевьев Миша снова молчал, и Дженсен едва ли не впервые почувствовал себя неуютно из-за того, что Коллинз молчит. Его всегда раздражал Мишин треп, но за прошедшие несколько дней он стал настолько привычным, что тишина казалась оглушительной. Он попробовал забить её, включив радио, но болтовня ведущих сразу же вызвала досаду, и Дженсен провернул ручку громкости, ставя её на ноль. Он не ведущих каких-то хотел слушать! Он ждал, что Миша заговорит, предлагая новые идеи или рассказывая какие-то небылицы.

Коллинз ожил, только когда они остановились возле дома Женевьев.

 – Говорить буду я, – объявил он, – ориентируйся по ситуации. И, Дженсен, – он наконец-то взглянул на него, – пожалуйста, не тупи.

Миша выпорхнул из машины раньше, чем Дженсен успел что-либо ответить. Он почувствовал досаду и легкую обиду, словно его кольнули исподтишка, откуда он уже не ждал. Он привык, что Коллинз относится к нему как-то по-другому, а не язвит, свысока высказываясь о его умственных способностях.

…Пока Миша соловьем разливался перед Жен, Дженсен только молча поддакивал. Да, они соскучились… Да, Джаред невыносим, только о свадьбе и трындит… Да, мальчишник зажал, потому что не может никого видеть, кроме своей невесты… Да, мимо проезжали… Да, от стакана воды не откажемся… Коллинз бодро заявил, что пойдет погладить собак, а Дженсен потрусил за Женевьев на кухню. Он смотрел на то, как она улыбается, как загораются её глаза, когда они говорят о Джареде, и сжимал под столом пальцы в кулак. Ему все равно, каким образом, но он вернет ей Падалеки. Пусть даже у них и осталось всего два дня. Два дня – не так уж и мало, учитывая, что они почти сложили все кусочки головоломки. Джаред не такую уж сложную задачу им оставил.

Дженсен лишний раз порадовался находчивости и интуиции Падалеки. Ведь как знал, что придется что-то отдавать, раз везде припрятал эти листки с номерами… Вряд ли человек, знающий его плохо, смог бы собрать их вместе. А они с Мишей – смогли.

 – Я собиралась через пару дней уехать, – поделилась Женевьев, – отдохнуть недельку где-нибудь на море. Так что вы вовремя успели меня застать.

 – Хорошая идея, – абсолютно искренне ответил Дженсен, – уезжай, конечно. А то потом от Джареда не удастся сбежать на отдых.

Но подумал он совсем о другом. Пусть она уедет: может оказаться, что она тоже в опасности.

Дженсен, улыбнувшись ей, взял стакан воды и, поднося его к губам, скосил взгляд в сторону – на стеклянную дверь, ведущую на веранду, и чуть не поперхнулся. Ему радостно сигнализировал Коллинз, размахивая руками, и всячески пытался отпихнуть от себя огромного лохматого пса, поставившего ему передние лапы на плечи и старавшегося лизнуть его в лицо.

\- В общем, – Дженсен поставил стакан на стол, – мы пойдем. А то на работу надо.

\- Конечно, – улыбнулась Жен и, проводив его до двери, начала подзывать собак к себе, явно догадавшись, что они не отпускают Коллинза.

Спустя две минуты ожидания Миша все же забрался в машину, держа ладони перед собой и кривясь.

 – Боже, я весь в шерсти… и он порывался меня облизать, – возмущенно произнес он.

 – Тебя давно не облизывали? – усмехнулся Дженсен, плавно трогаясь с места.

  
Коллинз недоверчиво уставился на него, словно не веря, что это Дженсен выдал что-то двусмысленное, но тут же отвел взгляд.

\- Я нашел ключ, – объявил он. – Висел на ошейнике того огромного любвеобильного монстра. И если это не от банковской ячейки или чего-то в таком роде…

 – Покажи, – потребовал Дженсен, и Миша достал из кармана находку, с гордостью её продемонстрировав.

Ключ сантиметра в четыре длиной, округлый и вытянутый… Дженсен пожал плечами и снова сконцентрировал внимание на дороге, только спустя пару мгновений поняв, что по привычке едет к себе домой. Тогда он припарковался на обочине и посмотрел на Мишу.

 – Опознавательные знаки? – поинтересовался он.

 – Угу. Вот здесь, – Миша ткнул ключ ему под нос, – написано Элькомен-Банк. Знаешь о таком?

 – Может, слышал…

Дженсен достал из кармана смартфон и вбил название в поисковик.

 – Так… на территории Сиэтла только одно представительство этого банка. Поехали? – дождавшись кивка Миши, Дженсен посмотрел по карте, где находится банк, и снова завел мотор.

 

***

 

Дженсен попытался утешить себя тем, что это все-таки было не зря потраченное время, а еще порадовался, что его лицо все так же производит безукоризненное впечатление на офисных работников. Может быть, Коллинз умеет лучше договариваться с охранниками и забалтывать зубы женам друзей, но вот уж в банке ему нечего пытаться добыть сведения.

Как оказалось, такого номера ячейки нет в этом отделении Элькомен-Банк, и Дженсен, потратив минут десять на уговоры, все-таки выпросил у девушки-работника необходимые сведения. Она что-то долго искала в компьютере и, в конце концов, объявила, где нужно искать банк, и уже спустя полторы минуты Дженсен с Мишей в машине пытались забронировать билеты на самолет – больше делать было нечего, потому что эта таинственная ячейка оказалась запрятана в Таиланде.

Миша долго ругался, не слишком стесняясь в выражениях, и говорил, что у Падалеки, должно быть, мозгов совсем нет – от Сиэтла до Паттайилету было полтора дня, и все рейсы были исключительно с двумя пересадками. А это означало, что последний отведенный им на поиск день они встретят заграницей, никак не успевая вернуться в Америку в срок. Однако Дженсен догадывался, что все его слова вызваны тем, что Дженсен попросил его подождать в машине, а не заходить в банк, и не понимал, отчего бы Коллинзу просто не сказать что-то вроде «Эклз, ты мудак» и успокоиться.

Забронировав билеты, Дженсен поморщился и прервал поток возмущений Миши, уже просто бубнившего себе под нос, легким покашливанием.

 – Давай успокоимся, – объявил Дженсен, хотя чувствовал в себе удивительное хладнокровие. Он словно разом собрался, приготовившись к последнему рывку. – Ты сам слушал сообщение, в котором Джаред обещал, что все станет понятно, как только мы найдем эту неведомую фигню, так? Значит, сможем выторговать себе лишних полтора дня на перелет. Не думаю, что его действительно убьют, скорее всего, это способ, чтобы нас поторопить, подстегнуть энтузиазм и заставить работать. Поэтому, – он прикоснулся к плечу Миши, чтобы тот наконец-то посмотрел на него, – разъезжаемся по домам, берем паспорт, деньги и предметы первой необходимости, одеваемся поудобнее, приводим себя в порядок – и вечером едем в аэропорт. Рейс в шесть вечера, сейчас… – Дженсен глянул на часы. – Сейчас полпервого.

 – Мне нравится, когда ты командуешь, – пробормотал Миша, пристегиваясь и снова пряча взгляд. – Хорошо. К скольким мне к тебе подъезжать?

 – Давай к четырем, – решил Дженсен, – за полчаса доберемся до аэропорта, как раз регистрация уже будет идти.

Коллинз согласился, и Дженсен покатил к его дому. Однако перед тем как выйти из машины, Миша неожиданно резко повернулся и произнес требовательным тоном:

 – Подожди десять минут, я сразу с тобой поеду.

Дженсен хотел было по инерции начать сопротивляться, но Миша быстро выпрыгнул из автомобиля и понесся к дому. Искушение дать по газам и посмотреть потом на реакцию Коллинза было велико, но Дженсен сдержался и смиренно дождался его, тем более что на этот раз Миша не только не опоздал, но и пришел уже спустя семь минут с рюкзаком за плечами.

 – Что набрал? – поинтересовался Дженсен.

 – Мобильный, зарядник, книжку, два паспорта, бумажник, – начал перечислять Миша, и Дженсен пропустил остальное мимо ушей.

…Приехав домой, Дженсен, не торопясь, начал собирать все вещи, ловя себя на том, что он, похоже, экипируется так же, как Миша, даже рюкзак нашел со времен походов, в которые он отправлялся в юности. Коллинз все это время наматывал круги по квартире, то и дело задерживаясь на каком-то месте. Смотрел в окно, разглядывал магниты на холодильнике, с любопытством кидал взгляды в приоткрытую дверь спальни. Правда, зайти в нее он решился только тогда, когда сам Дженсен направился туда в поисках чистого сменного белья.

Дженсен, обернувшись, поймал Мишу за рассматриванием корешков книг за стеклянной дверцей шкафа, и поморщился. Нет, книги не жалко показывать, вот только взгляд Коллинза сейчас наткнется на фотографии и открытки, поставленные за стекло, а делиться ими совсем не хотелось. Впрочем, Миша отчего-то не стал задавать про них вопросы, только с интересом скользнул взглядом по лицам сестры и брата и повернулся к Дженсену.

 – Дженс, – позвал он, – можно задать тебе вопрос?

 – Ну, задавай, – настороженно ответил Дженсен, напрягшись. Что-то в тоне Коллинза ему не понравилось, и он приготовился в случае чего оборвать неприятный разговор.

 – Ты ведь вчера не был пьян, – задумчиво начал Миша.

 – Как и ты.

Дженсен, скрестив руки на груди, прислонился к комоду, мрачно посмотрев на Мишу. Ну вот. Приплыли. Будем обсуждать вчерашнее. Некстати вспомнился дурацкий сон, от которого не осталось уже даже воспоминаний – одни ощущения, а еще то, что вчера он, в общем-то, действительно хотел попробовать развести Мишу на какие-то действия… черт знает, по какой причине он это делал…

 – Для тебя что-нибудь значил тот поцелуй? – резко, словно нырнув в ледяную воду, спросил Миша и сделал полшага вперед. Он спрятал руки в карманы джинсов, пристально наблюдая за Дженсеном, и усмехнулся, когда тот непроизвольно облизал губы.

 – Ты именно об этом хочешь поговорить, когда твой друг на волосок от смерти?

Дженсен мгновенно попытался перевести стрелки на что-нибудь другое. Он ненавидел разговоры о чувствах, он не умел о них говорить. Что-то внутри мешало отвечать на подобные вопросы, он от них смущался и краснел. Но Коллинз, похоже, был настроен крайне решительно.

 – Именно сейчас мы не можем ему ничем помочь, – спокойно ответил Миша. – И мне нужно выяснить кое-какие моменты касательно человека, с которым мне придется провести бок о бок в ближайшие три дня. – Видя, что Дженсен отвел взгляд, Миша мягко приблизился к нему, замерев на расстоянии трех шагов, не больше. – Дженсен, – уже с меньшим напором произнес он, – пожалуйста, поговори со мной. Мне нужно это знать… – он на пару секунд замолчал, набрал воздуха в грудь, снова стараясь решиться заговорить. – Я должен знать, есть у меня шанс или нет.

 – Я не слишком понимаю, зачем тебе это, – пробормотал Дженсен. Коллинз стоял слишком близко и задавал смущающие вопросы, на которые он не умел и не любил отвечать. И, наверно, если он скажет еще что-нибудь в этом духе, то Дженсен потеряет терпение и пойдет в атаку, защищаясь.

 – Дженс, – рука Миши дернулась, словно он хотел дотронуться до Дженсена. – Я же год к тебе подкатываю…

 – Подкатываешь? – тупо переспросил Дженсен.

 – Разумеется, – чуть раздраженно ответил Коллинз. – Только ты ничего не говоришь, вроде пошел на попятную, а потом опять оттолкнул… Мне вообще казалось, что ты меня ненавидишь, – голос Миши дрогнул. – Так что, ты даешь мне шанс или мне лучше попытаться снова подумать о ком-нибудь другом?

 – То есть… – Дженсен нахмурился, вспоминая. – Все эти столкновения в офисе, и тот раз, когда ты бросился поднимать мои бумаги и зарядил мне лбом в нос, то, что ты разливал на меня коктейли… Это все ты называешь подкатом?

 – Ну да, я не слишком оригинален, – буркнул Миша, явно озадаченный его тирадой.

 – И когда на дне рождения Джареда ты попросил меня посмотреть, что тебе попало в глаз?

 – Очень показательно было с твоей стороны отправить меня к Бренде, заявив, что она ветеринар, – язвительно ответил Миша. – Блин, Дженс, я подкатывал, как мог! Кто виноват, что ты ничего не понимаешь.

 – Ага, – Дженсен машинально ответил, что Миша его уже в третий раз называет сокращенным именем. – Год, говоришь?

Миша кивнул.

Дженсен почувствовал себя так, словно у него открылись глаза. Если взять все глупые действия Миши, все, что раздражало… действительно, ведь получается, что парень был влюблен и пытался хоть как-то к нему подступиться. Ну откуда ему было знать, что Дженсен старается не заводить интрижек на работе, скрывает свою ориентацию и вообще боится подпускать к себе людей? А ведь он, наверно, страдал, когда Дженсен на него орал или злился, полностью игнорируя его неловкие попытки подружиться… И не заводил никого…

 – И весь год меня хотел? – уточнил Дженсен, неожиданно почувствовав себя свободней.

 – Не представляешь, как, – Миша усмехнулся, явно приняв ответ Дженсена за зеленый свет, и сделал еще один крохотный шаг вперед. На этот раз он все-таки решился прикоснуться к Дженсену: он провел пальцами по его ладони, скользнул вверх, по предплечью, чуть сжал локоть и, доведя руку до плеча, слегка погладил большим пальцем конец ключицы.

 – И сейчас хочешь? – Дженсен прищурился, отмечая, что прикосновения Миши вполне приятны.

Кто он вообще такой, чтобы сейчас отказаться от секса, с его-то месяцами воздержания и случайными и редкими перепихонами на протяжении двух лет? Сейчас, когда Миша, практически признавшись в любви, так жадно смотрит, едва дышит и поверить в свое счастье не может?

 – О да, – выдохнул Миша, резко подаваясь вперед.

Дженсен, обхватив его одной рукой за талию, притянул к себе, вжимая в свое тело, и Миша, обняв его за плечи, быстро прикоснулся к его губам. Невысокий комод неприятно вжимался в спину, и Дженсен, не отпуская талию Коллинза, быстро перевернулся, впечатывая его в стену. Он навалился на Мишу, вбив колено между ног, и перехватил инициативу в поцелуе, толкаясь в его рот языком, провел по кромке зубов, толкнул его язык. Миша только крепче притискивал его за талию и плечи.

Ладони Коллинза начали скользить по затылку, по спине, по заднице, жадно, изучающе, и Дженсен как никогда понимал – вот что значит дорваться. Хочется взять как можно больше, сильнее, чтобы компенсировать все месяцы ожидания, чтобы потом еще долго не хотелось. Только Дженсен знал: захочется. Еще как захочется. Он притерся как можно ближе, почувствовав стояк Миши. Собственный член тоже быстро отреагировал на близость, и Дженсен ощутил привычное, накатившее волной возбуждение.

Дженсен оторвался на секунду, чтобы выпалить:

 – Ты снизу, – и Миша одновременно с ним выдохнул:

 – Ты сверху.

Они рвано улыбнулись друг другу, и Миша, снова потянувшись к нему губами, начал расстегивать его рубашку. Его пальцы действовали ужасно медленно, после каждой пуговицы оглаживая кожу, забираясь под тонкую ткань. Мишу, казалось, интересовал каждый миллиметр тела Дженсена, он трогал его то всей ладонью, то кончиками пальцев, и Дженсен, устав от постоянно сбивающегося поцелуя, запрокинул голову назад. Миша словно только и дожидался этого: он впился губами в шею Дженсена, влажно целуя.

Когда рубашка наконец-то полетела на пол, Дженсен быстро вытряхнул Мишу из футболки и скомандовал:

 – Раздевайся – и на кровать.

Коллинз, обняв его за талию, проскользнул мимо него, походу потершись об него пахом и, торопливо снимая джинсы, попрыгал на одной ноге к постели.

Дженсен же метнулся к нижнему ящику комода, радуясь, что хоть догадался держать дома экстренные запасы на случай внезапного секса. Он кинул на кровать смазку с презервативом, с удовлетворением отметив, что Миша исполнил его приказ: он полностью обнаженным сидел на постели, член стоял, чуть склоняясь вправо. Миша чуть покраснел от разглядываний Дженсена, но не сдвинулся ни на миллиметр. Вместо этого он на коленях подполз к краю кровати, дождался, пока Дженсен подойдет поближе, дернул его на себя за пояс джинсов. Расстегивая ширинку, он поднял взгляд вверх и, улыбнувшись, уткнулся лицом в грудь Дженсену, то ли целуя, то ли облизывая.

Дженсен, положив Мише руки на плечи, качнул бедрами, толкнувшись ему в ладонь, и кожей почувствовал, как его губы растянулись в улыбке. Миша дернул его джинсы вместе с нижним бельем вниз, отстранился и потянул на себя, поглаживая большими пальцами тазовые косточки.

Окончательно выпутавшись из одежды, Дженсен опустился на кровать, поставив колено между ног Миши и нависнув над ним. Подтянул его за подмышки повыше, склонился, чтобы коротко поцеловать в губы, но промахнулся и лишь мазнул по носу. Миша, заулыбавшись, поймал его лицо в ладони, чмокнул в щеки, поочередно в каждую, в нос и прошептал:

 – Давно хотел твои веснушки поцеловать.

Дженсен даже залюбовался: Миша просто светился от радости. И в тот же миг стало стыдно – он, получается, мучил парня целый год… И что Коллинз чувствовал, если сейчас выглядит таким счастливым?

Отложив рефлексии до лучших времен, Дженсен закинул одну ногу Миши себе на плечо, дотянулся до смазки. Не разрывая зрительного контакта, вставил в него один палец, второй… Миша облизывал губы, моргал, но глаза не закрывал, не опускал голову, хотя шея уже наверняка устала от такого положения. Три пальца, провернуть, чуть-чуть толкнуть… и Миша наконец-то запрокинул голову назад, выгнулся от удовольствия. Дженсен быстро раскатал презерватив по члену, хлопнул Мишу по бедру, и тот, все поняв, перевернулся, встал на четвереньки. И сразу же оглянулся, словно боясь, что Дженсен исчезнет, если перестать смотреть на него. Коротко выдохнул, когда Дженсен в него толкнулся.

Огладив бедра, Дженсен склонился, целуя Мишу в плечи, спину, начал медленно входить в него. Положил ладонь на затылок, поглаживая растрепавшиеся и взмокшие волосы, и толкнулся на всю длину.

 – Дженс, – хрипло позвал Миша, – давай не так…

Схватившись одной рукой за бедро Дженсена, он начал медленно опускаться, и Дженсен понял, как он хочет. Опустился вместе с ним, лег на него, чувствуя всем телом прохладную и влажную кожу, уткнулся носом в загривок. Все тело подрагивало от желания двигаться, и Дженсен, уперевшись по обе стороны от головы Миши локтями, начал выходить, а потом снова толкнулся. Поймав его ритм, Миша тоже задвигался.

Он положил одну руку на ладонь Дженсена, крепко сжав его пальцы, хрипло дышал, иногда издавал легкий стон, и Дженсен только быстрее толкался в него. Хорошо, господи, как хорошо… Он закрыл глаза, и закачало как на волнах, все напряжение лавой скатилось вниз, готовое вылиться.

Миша еще крепче сжал ладонь, подавшись навстречу Дженсену как-то совсем отчаянно, сжался, и Дженсен сорвался. Упал на него, тяжело дыша, прижимаясь щекой к виску и обнимая за шею, почти что перекрывая доступ к кислороду.

 – Сейчас, – пробормотал он, – сейчас…

Спустя еще несколько глубоких вдохов Дженсен перекатился на бок, и Миша перевернулся на живот.

Дженсен не собирался отсасывать ему – в конце концов, они не принимали перед сексом душ, да и за еще одной резинкой вставать лень… поэтому он просто обхватил член Миши, скользнул по нему ладонью вниз, к основанию, потом вверх – натягивая кожу головки, и снова вниз. Миша завозился, вскидывая бедра, изгибаясь, и Дженсен засмотрелся на него. Он не думал, что Коллинз может так сексуально, вызывающе двигаться, он даже не мог представить его за несколько мгновений до оргазма. Он вообще… не рассматривал его с этой стороны. Дженсен смотрел на него, запоминая лицо Миши, когда сперма брызнула ему на руку, и, наклонившись, прошептал ему в ухо:

 – Ты классный, когда кончаешь.

Миша невнятно что-то простонал, так и не открыв зажмуренных глаз, и, обхватив Дженсена за шею, потянул на себя.

Дженсен не стал сопротивляться – лег сверху, как Миша и хотел, вжался в него, даже не думая, что может его придавить. Ничего, выдержит. Сам попросил, пусть теперь терпит. Дыхание Миши щекотало шею, а его руки снова бродили по всему телу, ощупывали, прижимали ближе. Миша начал гладить ладонью поясницу, словно угадав, что Дженсен так любит, и возбуждение снова затлело где-то внутри.

Это все отсутствие нормального регулярного секса, мать его… Хочется снова и снова…

У них ведь есть еще время, ведь есть?

Они занялись любовью еще раз, на этот раз Миша сел на Дженсена сверху, зажал его между бедрами. Насаживался глубоко-глубоко, поднимался так, что внутри него оставалась только головка. Крутился, выгибался, и Дженсену понравилось гладить его, проводить ладонями по бокам, зажимать между пальцев соски. Миша отзывался на прикосновения так чутко, что хотелось трогать его еще и еще, чтобы посмотреть на его реакцию, и Дженсен не отказывал себе в этом. Потом быстро начал дрочить ему, чтобы Миша на пике оргазма весь напрягся, сжался, задрожал. И Дженсен кончил вслед за ним почти сразу же.

…Только после душа, когда они уже оделись, перекусили и ждали такси, Миша, привалившись к плечу Дженсена, негромко, словно невзначай, спросил:

 – Это все означает, что ты даешь мне шанс, да?

 – Да, – кивнул Дженсен, решив подумать в самолете, что он будет со всем этим делать.

 

***

 

После регистрации и бесцельного мотания по залу ожидания они все-таки загрузились в самолет, и Миша начал ныть, что ему никогда не достается место у окна. Но, едва Дженсен великодушно предложил ему уступить свое кресло, Коллинз сразу же отказался, промотивировав это тем, что не может забирать этой привилегии у Дженсена. И незаметно для всех провел ладонью по его заднице.

Спустя пару часов полета Дженсен смог задремать. До этого он сидел, вцепившись в подлокотники, и Миша, заметив, что он нервничает, молча накрыл его ладонь своей. Потом все же тихо спросил, все ли в порядке, и предложил попросить у стюардессы успокоительное, раз ему некомфортно. Дженсен отказался, сказав, что он не девчонка, и Миша не стал спорить. Только мягко гладил его по руке, пока Дженсен не уснул.

Миша мягко разбудил его, когда начали разносить ужин. Подул в ухо, погладил по щеке, тихонько поцеловал в висок, и Дженсен, проснувшись, почувствовал, что нервозность, появлявшаяся каждый раз, когда он куда-то летел, пропала.

Впрочем, полет до Сеулы все равно показался невыносимым. Слишком долго.

Когда они снова сели на самолет, во время инструктажа по технике безопасности Миша тихо поинтересовался:

 – Как думаешь, что мы там найдем?

 – Не знаю, – Дженсен едва заметно пожал плечами. – Деньги? Или камни драгоценные?

 – Или какой-нибудь древний манускрипт. Или карту к зарытому кладу.

Дженсен фыркнул. Перед пересадкой Миша затолкал его в кабинку туалета, заявив, что она чистая, и они занялись сексом прямо там. Дженсен подумал, что ему больше никогда в жизни не будет так стыдно. Ощущение было такое, как будто все знали, что он около часа назад сидел на толчке с опущенной крышкой, а на его бедрах скакал мужик, с которым он сейчас шепчется. Но и ничего более захватывающего он, наверно, не переживал.

И Дженсен подумал, что зря не дослушал Мишу, когда тот перечислял, что взял с собой. Иначе бы обязательно ехидно поинтересовался, зачем ему в рюкзаке гондоны и смазка.

Он думал над тем, что произошло в его жизни за последние дни.

Во-первых, человек, которого он считал невыносимым придурком, оказался вполне нормальным парнем. Смышленым, веселым, симпатичным. Дженсен только сейчас понял, что Миша всегда относился к нему… нежно? Да, наверно, нежно. Он действительно восхищался им. И когда понял, что Дженсен привык к нему, перестал стесняться и начал демонстрировать заинтересованность. Дженсен вспомнил, как Миша выглядел, говоря, что Дженсен хорошо смотрится на его кухне. Умиротворенный и довольный. И снова эта нежность… Память подкинула и то, как Миша сразу же предложил пойти в другое кафе, едва подумав, что Дженсен устал. И ведь ему так хотелось привести Эклза именно в это место… Он отступился бы от своих планов, если бы Дженсен  сказал хоть слово.

Во-вторых, Дженсен уже и забыл, что это такое – встречаться с кем-то. Он привык к одиночеству, перестав грустить по вечерам, листая на фейсбуке страницы бывших одноклассников и друзей, с которыми разошлись дороги. У всех были пары, у кого-то уже даже дети. А он… ему было комфортно быть одному. Но, наверно, одиночество – это вовсе не та вещь, которой стоит так дорожить. Дженсен не жалел, что они с Коллинзом переспали и сейчас вроде как пробовали побыть вместе. Он только думал, что его надолго не хватит, и они разбегутся. А скорее, это Миша от него убежит, поняв, что образ, который он себе создал, очень отличается от оригинала.

После еще одной пересадки и не то ночи, не то дня, который Дженсен проспал в самолете, их встретило яркое солнце и невыносимая жара. Выйдя из аэропорта, Дженсен закатал рукава рубашки и расстегнул верхние пуговицы, пожалев, что не взял солнечные очки. Кинув взгляд на Мишу, он увидел, что тот закрыл глаза и подставил солнечному свету лицо, явно наслаждаясь.

Пока таксист, безбожно подрезая всех и ругаясь на своем языке, вез их к банку, Дженсен ощутил, как подрагивают от волнения кончики пальцев. Миша, похоже, испытывал нечто подобное: он сидел, привалившись к двери, и сжимал-разжимал кулаки. Почувствовав на себе взгляд, он посмотрел на Дженсена и чуть пожал плечами, словно говоря, что даже не представляет, что сейчас им предстоит увидеть, а главное – что дальше с этим делать. Сегодня был последний день, отведенный им на то, чтобы найти тайник Джареда, вот только они даже не знали, как донести до его похитителей, что они готовы отдать им все, что нужно.

Машина наконец-то затормозила возле банка, и Дженсен с Мишей выбрались наружу. Коротко переглянувшись, они зашли в огромный и сверкающий зеркальными окнами банк, как в пасть древнего дракона. На них тут же обрушилась искусственная прохлада кондиционера, и они поспешили к стойке для посетителей.

…Девушка, проводившая их к ячейкам и указавшая на нужный номер, говорила на ломаном английском, постоянно улыбаясь, но они практически не обращали на неё внимания. Сердце билось быстро-быстро, и Дженсен вытер вспотевшие ладони о джинсы, не сразу попав ключом в замок. Миша стоял за его плечом, почти дыша в шею. Внутри железного ящика щелкнул механизм с прохладным металлическим звуком.

 – Давай, – шепнул Миша, придвинувшись ближе, и Дженсен, выдохнув, потянул ящичек на себя. Он плавно выехал. – Это еще что? – Миша оттолкнул Дженсена в сторону.

На дне ящика лежали две одинаковые открытки.

 – «Приглашение на свадьбу», – прочитал Дженсен.

Миша схватил одну из открыток, быстро открыл её и пихнул в руки Дженсена со словами:

  – Это тебе, – и потянулся за второй. – «Уважаемый мистер Коллинз», – начал читать он, – «приглашаем вас на свадьбу Джареда и Женевьев, которая начнется пятого августа в шесть вечера по адресу: Паттайя, отель Хилтон».

Миша пораженно посмотрел на Дженсена.

Дженсен же, вполуха слушая его, не мог оторвать взгляда от красиво выведенных строчек и рамочки из нарисованных цветов.

 – Через три дня… – машинально отметил он. – Слушай… а давай позвоним ему? – Дженсен медленно посмотрел на Мишу.

Они вышли из банка и плюхнулись прямо на бордюр, все вертя в руках приглашения, сверкающие на солнце. Дженсен приложил мобильный к уху, слушая гудки, и никак не мог понять, что только что произошло. Кто-то обчистил ячейку до них? Они что-то перепутали? Что-то еще?

 – По-моему, он нас нае… – начал было Дженсен, но тут гудки прекратились, и в ухо ему заорал Джаред.

 – Дженсен! Привет!

 – Мы тут с Мишей сидим возле банка и думаем, что тебя, по нашим подсчетам, уже должны были убить.

 – Но я жив, – засмеялся Джаред, – сидите, я подъеду через пятнадцать минут.

 – Он подъедет, – медленно убрав телефон в карман, произнес Дженсен.

 – Я буду бить слева, – глубокомысленно произнес Миша. – Ты как?

 – Чувствую прострацию. Или фрустрацию. В общем, я буду бить справа.

 

***

 

 – Господи, какие нервные, – продолжал ворчать Джаред, прикладывая пакетик со льдом то к одной скуле, то ко второй. – Ладно, вас Жен убьет за это еще. Отмутузит. Мало не покажется.

 – Ага. Рассказывай давай, пока мы еще не добавили, – мрачно произнес Дженсен, разглядывая люксовый номер, в который их, злобно бурча об отсутствии юмора у некоторых личностей, притащил Джаред.

 – У меня вот руки до сих пор чешутся, – поделился Миша. Он развалился в кресле, уже вытащив из мини-бара бутылку пива, и то ли охлаждал ею щеку, то ли все-таки пил. – Давай быстрее, я в душ уже хочу…

 – Короче, я подговорил Марка. Сказал отправить вас в одно и то же время ко мне, чтобы вы вдвоем услышали одно телефонное сообщение.

 – Как ты его на это подбил? – возмутился Дженсен.

 – Легко и просто, – фыркнул Джаред. – Сказал, что выставлю вас двоих дураками. Кто от такого откажется. Вот. Записал на автоответчик эту ерунду и подумал, что будет смешно. Правда, я не ожидал, что вы купитесь, я все ждал, когда зазвонит мобильный и ты, Дженсен, заорешь, что у меня тупые шутки. А Миша позвонит и скажет, что я просто пытаюсь зажать мальчишник. А теперь представьте себе мое удивление, когда мне звонит вместо вас Марк и говорит, что вы с белыми, как простыня, лицами направились в мой кабинет и просидели там до вечера. Что мне оставалось делать? Я переслушал свое сообщение, попросил Кэти заменить номер моего ключа на другой, пока вы там были. И она мне говорит, что вы не заметили! Как так вообще можно было, а? Я подумал, что все, пора звонить вам и давать отбой, раз уж вы ничего не поняли. Что? Откуда разгром? Блин, вы разгром от ремонта не можете отличить? Дженс, ты реально не заметил, что там отсутствовали все мало-мальски новые и дорогие вещи? Вы идиоты, блин. Правда, у меня снова появилась надежда, что вы небезнадежны, когда Кэти мне звонит и выкладывает, что вы явились ночью к её подруге, начали говорить про какие-то шарики и продемонстрировали презервативы… хорошо, что она вас пустила, придурков, хотя я бы на её месте подумал о домогательствах. Дальше – проще. Заслал Жен к тебе, Дженс… да-да, именно, она воспользовалась ключом, который ты мне дал. Почему в сахарницу? Мне-то откуда знать. Может быть, она решила, что эта вещь должна тебе напоминать обо мне. Скажешь, она не умница? С Мишей было сложнее. От тебя у меня ключа не было. Пришлось подговорить Рича заскочить к тебе и как-нибудь незаметно запрятать записку. Он все ржал, когда рассказывал, как ты юлил, чтобы его поскорее выгнать, и как нервничал, когда вы подходили к Дженсу. Ой, Эклз, не возмущайся, Миша всегда может сделать вид, что ему на все плевать, но внутри-то он все равно будет в панике. А что, у вас что-то было, что нужно скрывать от Рича? Нет? Ну ладно, поверю. Точно нет? Ой, да чего орать-то… Короче, вот так все это и получилось. И не надо говорить мне про мальчишник, как будто вам эти незабываемые пять дней его не окупили. К тому же у нас с вами три дня до свадьбы, мы в Таиланде, чем не мальчишник? Все будут прилетать только послезавтра, здесь только мы и пара подружек Жен, которые таскают её по магазинам и клубам. А? Не, не ревную. Так у вас что-то было? Я же все придумал только для того, чтобы вы наконец-то перестали друг в друге видеть врагов! Ну? Дженсен? Ай, блин! Придурок! Если я тебя лягну в ответ, то ты потом встать не сможешь. Миш? Ну тебе жалко что ли? Скажи! Ты ж по нему столько сохне… блин! Коллинз! Не смешно уже! Ну куда ты пошел? Дженсен! Стой ты! А вы что, в один номер? Вместе будете душ принимать? Ну и ладно, хлопайте дверьми дальше…

 

**Эпилог**

**Спустя год**

Миша, торжественно неся перед собой пакет с соковыжималкой, то и дело поглядывает на Дженсена, навьюченного только одним букетом цветов. Красивый, особенно в этом костюме и рубашке, с лучиками, разбегающимися от уголков глаз из-за неосознанной улыбки, легшей на лицо. И букет он выбрал красивый, столько роз, и все ало-красные, большие. Миша думает, что он бы мог столько же подарить Дженсену едва ли не в первую их встречу, лишь бы удивить его.

 – Не пыхти, – командует Дженсен, бросает на него короткий взгляд. Насмехается. Снова дразнит.

 – Если бы ты взял машину, – фыркает Миша, – я бы не пыхтел. Но, раз ты собрался пить…

 – Годовщина бывает не так уж часто, – хмыкает Дженсен. – Тащи давай и не жалуйся, сам этого монстра выбрал.

 – А классно было бы прийти к Шеппарду, сказать, что мы тоже молодожены, и потребовать у него отпуск на полтора месяца, как Джаред с Жен в прошлом году.

 – Ага.

Они проходят еще несколько метров, и Миша, не удержавшись, заводит любимую песню.

 – Жен вот молодец. Не матросила Падалеки целый год, как некоторые.

 – О боже, – Дженсен закатывает глаза. – Неужели тебе еще недостаточно моих извинений и признаний в любви? Я уже десять раз признал, что был нечутким бревном, не заметившим твоих душевных метаний и очень изящных и красивых попыток намекнуть мне на свои чувства. Ты будешь вечно мне припоминать то, что я не сразу разглядел такое сокровище?

 – Конечно. Я же страдал целый год, теперь твоя очередь пострадать.

 – Я вообще-то уже год отстрадал, – возмущается Дженсен. – Что насчет того дня, когда ты перестал разговаривать?

 – Обычно я молчу по десять дней в год, но ты был таким испуганным, что мне пришлось сократить до одного…

 – А твои тумбочки, пуфики и стопки книг в половину человеческого роста на полу? Я постоянно натыкаюсь на все это и роняю.

 – Так уютнее.

 – Еще ты, между прочим, первые несколько месяцев меня изощренно изводил и право голоса давал только в постели.

 – Да, – мечтательно отвечает Миша, – люблю, когда ты в постели командуешь.

 – А я тебя люблю.

 – Ха-ха. Дурак.

 – Миш! – возмущается Дженсен. – «Ха-ха, дурак» – и все? Больше ничего не хочешь сказать?

 – А что ты хочешь услышать?

 – Ну, например «я тоже люблю тебя».

 – Ты плохо попросил. Давай так, как я тебя учил, – Миша хитро смотрит на Дженсена, не собираясь отступаться.

Дженс, весь сияющий в лучах солнца, с глазами травяного цвета, необыкновенный, красивый, как суккуб, останавливается. Смотрит, закатывает глаза, но Миша знает: притворяется. Вредничает для порядка. Все равно подчинится, ведь любит эту игру.

 – Хорошо. Я, Дженсен Эклз, в течение целого года имевший наглость игнорировать самого прекрасного и светлого человека в моей жизни, признаюсь во всех своих грехах. В… напомни-ка, какие там у меня грехи? Я начало списка забыл.

 – В заносчивости.

 – Ах, да. В заносчивости, в неумении видеть ничего дальше собственного носа, в слишком красивой внешности, в?..

 – В эгоизме и во вредности.

 – В эгоизме, вредности…

 – И в неумеренной сексуальности.

 – Ого, а раньше этого не было.

 – Ты не сбивайся, – деловито замечает Миша, – а то заново будешь рассказывать.

 – Ага. И в неумеренной сексуальности. Обещаю все исправить, отдаваясь в домашнее и в сексуальное рабство. Аминь.

 – Люблю тебя, – хмыкает Миша и собирается продолжить путь, но Дженсен хватает за плечо, чмокает в макушку – привычно, но каждый раз хочется еще и еще прикосновений, словно они последние или первые, и избавиться от зависимости от Дженсена не выходит.

 – Нет уж, давай нормально говори.

Миша разворачивается и легко смеется: соковыжималка оказывается между ними, и Дженсен смешно вытягивает шею, чтобы поцеловать, но ему удается только коснуться губ.

 – Люблю тебя, Дженсен. Очень, – уже серьезнее говорит Миша и смотрит в эту зелень, видит хитрецу в глазах, а вместе с ней – нежность. И не хочет отрывать взгляд.

Но приходится. Они продолжают путь, и Дженсен нарочито идет рядом, чтобы сталкиваться плечами. Вскоре дом Джареда уже встречает их аккуратно выложенной брусчаткой дорожкой, и трава по её бокам даже вполовину не такая яркая, как глаза Дженсена.

Дженсен жмет на звонок, но никто не спешит им открывать. Он толкает дверь, и она неожиданно поддается. Переглянувшись, они заходят внутрь, сталкиваясь в дверном проеме, и Миша все-таки протискивается первым. Опускает соковыжималку на пол, отмечает странную тишину в доме. Дженсен говорит, что не слышит собак и что у него плохое предчувствие.

Они медленно идут в гостиную, отремонтированную ровно год назад, и Дженсен, кинув взгляд на телефон, жестом подзывает Мишу ближе. Включает автоответчик.

 – Привет. Ваши друзья у меня, – начинает говорить механический голос. – У вас есть неделя, а потом я начну отрезать им пальцы…

 – О нет, – Дженсен обрывает запись. – Он опять!

 – Я звоню ему.

 – Нет, я.

 – Стой, – Мише приходит в голову идея, – давай лучше позвоним Марку и попросим отпуск на неделю-две. Он решит, что мы снова клюнули на это, а мы просто уедем куда-нибудь к морю. И в конце недели позвоним Джареду и настучим ему по голове.

 – Или сделаем ответное сообщение, наговорим чего-нибудь на автоответчик, и пусть он нас сам ищет, – возбужденно подхватывает Дженсен.

Миша смотрит на него, почти не слушая, и тонет в нем.

До сих пор тонет.

Дженсен обнимает его за плечи, целует в висок, и Миша думает, что вдвоем они как-нибудь выплывут. Или пойдут ко дну, обнаружив там русалок и жемчуга.

И он обнимает Дженсена в ответ.

**КОНЕЦ**

 


End file.
